


the tender things (that we were working on)

by Bowthaisarecool



Series: welcome to the island of misfit toys [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breakfast Club AU, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Modern AU, More Characters to be Added as We Go Along, Past Sexual Assault, Past molestation mentioned, Perks of Being a Wallflower inspired, Sansa Stark-centric, Stark family feels, Starklings, Very character driven, and possibly more relationships, breakfast club inspired, catelyn deserves a break, everyone has baggage, rickon just wants to be included, sibling shenanigans, was supposed to post this way back in like march but then chaos ensued lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: Arya clapped her hands together. “Okay losers, let’s make a game plan alright? Mum might be tricking us for all we know and she actually isn’t going to take that long. The trip to the kitchen has to be a quick one. Go in, get stuff, and get out. Got it?” Humoring her, everyone gathered around Arya as she laid a plan and assigned people tasks.the starklings get suspended for the day and mama stark gives them an assignment that involves a little soul searching and heart to heart talks. but also what happens when you put a group of angsty teenagers in a big house unsupervised?  shenanigans.and what happens when said teenagers have a lot of secrets and pent up feelings? emotional outbursts.tldr: the breakfast club/ perks of being a wallflower au that no one really asked for. except me. i did. i asked for this
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: welcome to the island of misfit toys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020124
Comments: 91
Kudos: 151





	1. Won't You Come See About Me

**Author's Note:**

> for the purposes of this fic, the older kids are in the same school year (Robb&Sansa are born less than a year apart, go with it), Arya is in the year after, and Bran is in the year after her.
> 
> dedicating this to flibbertigiblet on tumblr (do they have an ao3??) for encouraging me to post this after they made a dope ass info graph of all the jonsa fics from 2011-2019. sorry it took like 9 months lmao

“Well? Do _any_ of you have an explanation? Anything to say for yourselves at all?” Catelyn Stark was a formidable woman. And an even more formidable mother. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? A woman scorned hath no fury like an irate Catelyn Tully Stark. Glaring at each of her -very silent- children, she huffed. “Nothing? You’re all telling me Headmistress Mordane just decided all of my children needed to have the rest of their school day off for absolutely no reason?" Cat scoffed, "Suspension. _And_ during the first week of the new term!”

“Well, I’m _technically not_ your child s-so…” Theon trailed off at the glare Cat sent his way. Frightened dark eyes met angry blue eyes. 

“Nice, Theon.”

“Shut up, Snow. You’re not hers either.”

“Yeah and you don’t see me saying dumb shi--” 

“Will you _both. shut. up._ ” The eldest Stark looked about ready to murder his friends.

“I see why you're friends with them, Robb. Their intelligence and social cues are absolutely unmatched.” Despite the compliment and smile, the eyes of Sansa Stark said she meant anything but. 

“Oh _sorry,_ we can't all be like little Miss Sansa Stark, can we?” scoffed her younger sister. And then in a much more mocking voice, “Practically perfect in every way.” 

“Enough!” Catelyn’s voice thundered, “Stark or not, you’re _all_ my children because you all decided to show up _here_ after being sent home. So therefore you are all in trouble with _me_.”

“Including me?” 

Theon’s interruption, as usual, went unacknowledged. “Now unless someone would like to tell me _why_ my children got sent home today then please, do be quiet. Evidently the Headmistress thought it would be prudent that you tell me yourselves why you've all been suspended. I’m not sure _why_ but you’re stuck in the parlour until I get some answers.” 

“Well. I think I punched Joffrey Baratheon? Or Harry Hardying. I don’t really remember if I’m being honest, they're both obnoxious looking blokes.”

Arya snorted. “Theon, _you’re_ an obnoxious looking bloke.” Before anyone else could interrupt, Catelyn asked Theon why he hit someone. He may be a bit rash and boisterous, but Cat was quite surprised to hear Theon got into a fight. She was not, however, surprised to hear why.

“Well like... I just sort of saw Robb in a fight and my instincts kicked in? You know, punch now, ask questions later?” Catelyn raised a brow at her eldest son.

“Well, I got in the fight because I saw that Jon was already in a fight with them and I had to help.” Robb quickly realised his mother didn’t believe that at all, “Okay, no! I know Theon already used this as an excuse but I did the same thing okay, Mum? I was walking down the hall and I saw Jon was just going _in_ on the Baratheon kid. And I thought, hey okay, must be bad, Jon gets broody, but he doesn’t really _do_ fights, right? So I was _going_ to stop him, but then I think Hardyng said something? Because next thing I know, Jon shoves one tosser to the side and throws a punch at the other! And I can’t just let him fight off two guys! Two against one? How’s that a fair fight? I was doing the honorable thing!” 

_Seven hells_. The Stark matriarch could feel a headache coming. She suddenly understood why Ned would sometimes stay overtime at the office. She rubbed her temples and she took several deep breaths, “Alright then. Jon? Why did you assault the Baratheon boy and his friend?” 

Arms crossed, Jon could only muster up a halfhearted shrug in response. “They said some.. not so nice things. Things I didn’t appreciate.”

“Alright, but _violence_ Jon? You know better than that. Your mother taught you better than that. What on earth could those boys have possibly said that had you getting into a physical altercation with them?” 

Refusing to meet anyone’s eye, Jon stayed silent. 

“Actually,” Robb slowly turned to Jon, “what _did_ they say mate? I’ve never seen you so angry before. And we hang out with Theon, who’s kinda dumb enough to make anyone angry.” 

Other than the indignant noise Theon made at the insult, the Stark household was quiet. Realising she was getting nowhere with her older boys, she turned to her other children. “Alright then. Sansa? Arya? Bran? Mind telling your mother why _you_ three were also suspended for the day?” 

Not one to beat about the bush, Arya told her mother exactly why she was sent home. “Skived off class. Didn’t feel like going. Got caught. I’ll take whatever punishment you have for me. Can I go to my room now?” 

“Up to your room? With a computer, telly, and internet access? Absolutely not.” A fool, Catelyn Stark was not. “You’ll be staying down here with the rest of my delinquent children.” 

“Delinquent?! I got suspended for doing the _honorable_ thing, Mother! Calling me a delinquent has me, what the children call, shooketh.” 

“Robb, you _are_ children. Also, maybe don’t talk like that?” 

Cat turned to her eldest daughter. “Oh, she speaks? Mind telling me why _you_ also got a suspension? Honestly, I’m surprised. You of all people Sansa? You’re supposed to be my _good_ child.” Sansa clamped up at that. Fear and shame filled her eyes. Not willing to say anything else, she looked anywhere but at her mother.

“What’s this,” Robb chuckled, “Princess Sansa not only got in trouble, but now she won’t admit why? This must be good.” Turning back to his mother, Robb continued, “Actually Mum, Sansa’s the reason why Mordane decided to let us go home and explain to you instead of telling you herself. Dunno what happened exactly, but when Mordane kicked us out to call you, Sansypants here stayed back and I guess she found the opportunity to convince Mordane to let us tell you ourselves. Thought she was just giving us the chance to make up some story that’d soften our punishments, but now I’m not so sure.”

 _This is certainly a new development._ Cat turned back to her daughter. “Sansa…?”

Robb frowned. “Oh, you know what? You were also at the fight before I even got there. Sans, d'you know what made Jon do it? What did Joffrey Baratheon say?”

 _Oh._ Realisation dawned on Cat. _Her idiot boys. Her idiot_ honorable _boys._ Wanting to spare her daughter any pain or embarrassment, she interrupted Robb’s interrogation on Sansa. “Alright here’s how this is going to work: you lot are missing school? Then you’ll do schoolwork here. Each one of you is going to write me a paper--”

“On what?” groaned Arya.

“On the importance of making the right choices.” Catelyn looked at all of her children in the room and added softly, “On the importance of family. I raised you all better than this. ‘Family. Duty. Honor.’ Now I know there is more to your stories that you aren’t telling me, and by the time your father comes home from work, I expect to know why. You are not allowed to leave this room under any circumstances, am I understood?” There were a few mumbles of "yes ma'ams" before Cat remembered, "Also, phones here. There'll be no distractions today." After collecting everyone's cellphones, she made to leave the room.

“Er… what about if we have to use the, ah, _facilities_ Mrs. Stark?”

“No one is allowed to leave until I come back then, alright Theon?”

“Sooo, what I’m hearing is you’ll hold my hand and take me to the little boy’s room?”

Everyone groaned. “Theon,” said Robb exasperatedly, “did you _have_ to go and make it weird?”

With that, Catelyn Stark turned around and marched off towards the kitchen. She needed a distraction. Maybe she should make something. Lemon cakes? No, this isn’t a lemon cake situation. She pulled out her old cookbook journal and flipped the page to Old Nan’s pie recipe. This is a comfort food situation. Heading towards the fridge, Cat took out the needed peas and onions and set to work.

_Oh my sweetling, you need to have trust in your siblings. Trust they'll not judge you. Trust they'll love you._


	2. Slow Change May Pull Us Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer than planned &got a lil out of hand. oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> posted on October 4, 2020

“I can't believe Mum is John Hughesing us.” 

Everyone turned to Bran. Of course, the moment their younger brother speaks, no one has any idea what he’s saying.

“Sorry, Mum’s _whating_ us?” Poor Robb, always so confused. And that confusion left Bran completely (irrationally) flabbergasted.

“Oh come on. John Hughes! Breakfast Club? Anyone? Anyone?”

“Okay,” Sansa chuckled, “I see what you did there, that was good Bran. Pretty good.” 

Arya rolled her eyes. “Yeah okay, _nerds_. No one gets your weird references. Besides, we should be doing this paper or else Mum’ll-”

“You don't know what The Breakfast Club is?!” Bran had never looked so appalled, he couldn't just let this go.

“To be fair, ‘Anyone, anyone?’ is Ferris Bueller.”

“Don't encourage him Sans!”

“Here we bloody go…” Theon leaned back on his hands and got ready to enjoy the show.

“Shut up Theon. Arya, the Breakfast Club is a classic!”

“Oh, I’m sure,” she responded sarcastically. Bran kept going.

“It’s probably one of Hughes’ greatest works!”

“No doubt.” Arya nodded.

“It's basically the best film ever! It's received critical acclaim! It's got the best actors and -and the best soundtrack! It’s the best… best-"

“Best story!” Sansa chimed in.

“-Best story ever told! Thank you, at least _someone_ gets it. The Breakfast Club has become a cult classic!! It's literally the be all end all of teen coming-of-age comedy-drama films!” Bran couldn’t help his rant. 

Everyone in the room, minus Sansa, looked at Bran as if he grew another head. 

“Riiiight… anyways back to Mum's assignment. Anyone got any ideas on how to start?”

“Nope. But like also does anyone have any paper? And a pen? Or pencil… honestly anything to write with and on would be great.” 

“Theon… we just got back from school. How do you not have any of those things with you?” Sansa, already setting up her work station by one of the side tables, pulled out an extra notebook and pen for Theon. “Here, and please give them back when you’re done. Preferably in one piece and unchewed.” 

“No promises.”

“Wait no, I still don’t get it, what did Bran even mean? What exactly is 'Hughesing'?” 

Sprawled on the floor, Arya looked up at her brother fondly, “You know, it’s a good thing you’re so pretty, Robb.”

“Thanks! … Wait no.” 

After several more attempts to get his siblings to explain to him what a 'Hughesing' is and what that had to do with a movie about breakfast, Robb gave up and began pulling out his own stationery and set up on the coffee table. Peeking through the door, Catelyn was surprised to see her children actually listening to her and doing their work. Satisfied, she left them to work in peace. 

But like all things in the world, there must be balance. And so with peace, there comes war.

"Jon if you click that pen one more time, I swear I'm going to take it from you and then stab your eye with it,” Arya glared over at him. Unfazed, Jon looked up at her, squinted, and then slowly clicked his pen again. Her patience, however small, snapped. “That’s it.” 

In the span of seconds, Arya had managed to launch herself towards Jon, miscalculated, knocked over Bran’s water bottle, and elbowed Sansa right in the face. 

“Arya! Gods, I thought Rickon was the feral one. Aren’t those fencing lessons supposed to make you agile? Have better aim? _Graceful_ at least _?_ Seven hells I’m bleeding,” pinching her nose with one hand to try and clot the blood, Sansa used the other to rummage around her backpack for some tissues.

“Aw shit Sans, I’m sorry. Here, let me help,” after tossing Jon’s pen across the room -“Hey!”- Arya moved towards Sansa.

“No thank you,” Sansa waved her off, “I don’t need your help, I can manage on my own.”

Arya shrugged and went to sit back down. “Suit yourself.”

“Asking for help isn’t a weakness, Sans,” Jon uttered, “Just because you don’t need help doesn’t mean you can’t accept it.” Looking intently at Sansa, he reached over to grab her bag to look for tissues that he knew she carried. “Here.”

Leaning her head back, she pressed the folded up tissue on her nose, “Thanks.” 

“You don’t always have to do everything on your own, you know that right?” Still looking very concerned at Sansa, Jon sat back down.

“I know. Thank you Jon,” Sansa said softly.

“Not that that wasn’t sweet or anything, but that was weird right?” Theon looked around at the other Stark children. “I mean I know you’re like, really deep and all Snow, but that was oddly serious, even for you.”

Everyone in the room turned their eyes on Jon. And Jon, ever the awkward gangly teen, blushed. “I’m just saying -and this goes for all of you as well- needing help isn’t something to be ashamed of.”

Robb looked at his friend strangely. “Jon… If this is your weird way of trying to thank us for what happened today, you’re welcome? You know we always got your back. But what exactly happened? I know you were being all secretive with my mum in the room, but it’s just us now. We won’t tell anyone if you don’t want us to. Pact of the Pack, remember?” 

Everyone in the room smiled at that. When Robb and Sansa brought home Jon and Theon after school one day, the kids played in the yard for hours. It became something of a tradition for the four of them to play together almost everyday. Once Arya and Bran were old enough to go to school, they joined in on the fun of secrets and inside jokes. Eventually, Ned began calling them all the “wild wolf pack.” Despite growing up and growing apart, the name stuck.

“It’s nothing. They were just being idiots, you know how they are. You don’t have to worry about it, I’m not.” The nonchalance caught Theon’s attention. Jon Snow worries about everything. And if he says he’s not? He’s lying because it’s worse than it sounds.

“No. What did those toffs say, Jon?” Theon suddenly looked very concerned, almost angry, “Did they say anything about your parents? Your mum? If they did, I swear to the sea god himself I’ll-” 

“Theon relax. They didn’t say anything about my mum. Think they’d still be walking if they did?” No, they wouldn’t be. If there’s one thing the older boys had in common, it was their overprotectiveness of their family. “I told you, they just said some stupid shit and I just overreacted.” No one in the room believed what he just said, but they let the subject drop. For now. 

“So, what’ve you all gotten so far?” Arya was first to break the silence, “Because it’s barely been an hour and all I’ve written is ‘Growing up, our dad, Ned Stark, has always referred to us as a pack of wolves, because like wolves, we thrive better together. And he also taught us that being part of a pack means we’re family. And family means no one gets left behind,’ What do you think?” Arya looked up and smiled.

“I think that’s Lilo and Stitch.”

Arya frowned.

“Okay fine but do you think Mum’ll notice?” 

Sansa sighed, “Yes, Ayra. I think Mum will notice the Disney reference.”

“But like. _Will_ she?”

Sansa gave Arya a pointed look. 

“Damn.”

“Well, it’s more than what I’ve got,” Theon cleared his throat, “‘It’s my honor to call the people in this house my family. Being a part of this family means it’s my duty to protect everyone to the best of my abilities, and I will always choose to do so.’ Uh yeah, that’s it, that’s all I’ve got.”

Robb scrunched his nose, “Did you just use my mother’s family mantra as a… writing prompt? That's a bit weird. And how are you passing English Literature mate, you know you’re not supposed to just mush those words together into a couple sentences and call it a day, right?”

Theon looked down at his shortly written paper and slumped his shoulders. “It’s not like I’m purposefully trying to do this paper badly. Those words are important to your family and I want your mum to know that they’re important to me too. I’m just not very good at expressing my feelings, you know? Especially on paper. Not like I had a shining example of showing healthy emotions.” Looking up at everyone and seeing one too many pitying looks, he rubbed the nape of his neck and chuckled, “Anyways, at least I’ve got something? What’ve you lot got then, huh?” 

Jon gave Theon his out. “Hardly anything. I can’t for the life of me figure out what Cat wants to hear.” Jon shrugged his shoulders, as if that was his out on having to write anything. Bran pointed out that all Jon had to do was write about what happened and how he felt about it. Mum didn't give a required length, so it's incredibly easy he said. “Well that’s the problem isn’t it? I’m no bleedin’ poet Bran. There’s nothing more for me to say on the matter.” 

“I think if you’re honest about what happened, Mum will understand what you’re trying to say,” Sansa said quietly, hands wrapped around her upper arms in a self hug and still not meeting anyone's eyes. “She loves us and she’s more understanding than we give her credit for.” 

Arya reached for Sansa’s notebook, “Alright then _Lady Sansa_ , what’ve you written if you’re so sure Mum will be so understanding about why we were all, you know, _suspended_.” Arya raised her brows and scoffed, “Uhh, Sansa? Mum may be understanding, but I doubt she’ll understand a blank sheet of paper.”

Robb gasped in a fake outrage, “What? First a suspension, now not doing her work? My my my, what _ever_ is going on with our Princess Sansa?” Everyone laughed at Robb's dramatics. 

“Please don’t call me that, Robb.” Everyone but Sansa. For a group of teenagers that grew up as close as them, there sure were a lot of awkward silences in the last couple hours. 

Before anyone could respond to Sansa though, the group was interrupted by a stern _ah_ _em ahem._ Mama Stark and her impeccable timing.

“I could have sworn I gave you all an assignment to do. And last I checked, writing doesn’t involve laughter.” Cat crossed her arms and stared accusingly at her children.

“It was my fault Mum,” Sansa knew no one was going to say anything and she didn’t want to upset her mother any longer than necessary, so despite exposing herself, she claimed responsibility. “I can’t seem to figure out what to write for your assignment and-”

Catelyn raised her hand. “Stop. I don’t care who’s at fault or who started what. What I know is that I walked into the room with everyone off task.” She wasn’t about to question Sansa on her lack of essay. The last thing she wanted was to put the spotlight on Sansa and cause her daughter any more discomfort. It’s like what Ned said. _Don’t push her, she’ll be ready when she’s ready._ “Anyways, it’s time for me to pick up Rickon from primary. I expect you all to be on your best behavior.” Catelyn handed Sansa her phone, “Sansa, you’re in charge.”

“What?!” Robb said indignantly, “I’m the oldest here, why is _she_ in charge?”

“Being older by nine months isn’t actually that much, big brother.” 

“Shut up Bran. Mum. Be reasonable. I’m the oldest. It’s practically my birthright to be in charge.”

“Robb dear, the last time you were in charge, you lost Arya.” 

“THAT WAS ONE TIME. And she wasn’t really even lost! She just hid from me because I wouldn’t let her pick the movie.” 

At that, Arya shrugged, “Shrek was a poor choice.” 

“Shrek is _never_ a poor choice!” Bran objected.

“Isn’t it though?”

Catelyn sighed. She should probably put a stop to this before it turns into a full blown lesson. She knows her son, and if Bran thinks you have wrong opinions about a film or show, he won't stop until you know everything about it, whether you want to or not. “ _Regardless_ , Sansa is in charge. What she says goes, alright? And don’t forget, Sansa may be in charge, but I can still keep an eye on you.” Raising her phone as if to remind them of the security cameras that were in place, she headed out towards the door. “Do your work and _behave_.”

Catelyn once jokingly told Ned they had too much faith in their children. Perhaps she was actually on to something. The Stark children left to their own devices and behaving? Too much faith indeed.

With the front door shutting behind her, Robb and Theon leaned over the bay window and watched her leave.

_Three, two, one…_

“So, does this mean we can go get food now? Because I could smell Old Nan’s kidney pies that came out of the oven and I’m _so_ hungry.” Theon stretched out his arms and legs, as if he was preparing to eat many servings of pie and stretching will somehow help in that endeavor.

“Yes,” Bran whispered victoriously to himself, “Sneaking around and a possible dancing montage? Perfect.” 

“What was that Bran?”

“Nothing!” he hurriedly said, “Just reminding you of the security cameras. Mum can be watching at any time, so she’ll see if we leave the parlour. They’re installed all around the hallways, so we have to be careful where we go.”

“No worries,” Arya said confidently, “I’ve memorized the camera rotations. They move every five minutes for about 10 seconds and then another 10 seconds for it to reset to their usual positions. Twenty seconds should be enough for us to dodge the cameras should we run into a moving one.”

Jon sighed, “How do you know that?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Arya smirked.

“We really shouldn’t be leaving the room you know, Mum won’t take long. Besides, the cameras may be on a schedule, but you’re forgetting, they can be controlled on the app. Mum can just set it so it’s pointing right at the door indefinitely. She’ll see us leaving the room.”

“And _that_ , dear sister, is why Mum put you in charge.” Arya smirked, “Because with you in charge, she won’t feel the need to keep tabs on us. So, we’re free to roam the halls of Winterfell.”

“You know, I still can’t get over that you guys basically live in a castle.”

Robb snorted. “You say that as if you haven’t had your own room here for the past ten years Jon.” It’s true. Once the boys got too big to be sharing the same bed during sleepovers -and one too many complaints about sleeping on the floor from Theon- Ned and Cat decided Theon and Jon should have their own rooms. The house definitely had extra space to accommodate them. “Besides, it’s a Victorian manor, not a castle.”

Theon clapped his hands excitedly, “Alright then boys and girls, let’s go get us some pie!! Arya, lead the way please!” Before Arya could even turn the doorknob, Sansa called out.

“No luck Greyjoy, mum just texted saying she knows how many pies were made and that we can’t eat any until she gets home. Sorry.” Sansa looked anything but. “Told you it was a bad idea to leave the room.” 

Arya scoffed, “Wow, you sure you didn’t just tell Mum on us? You always did have to be right.” She rolled her eyes and went to lie down on the floor. 

Sansa just stared at her sister in disbelief, “Seriously? No, Arya, I didn’t text Mum to tattle on you guys.” The skeptical look on Arya said she didn’t believe her. “Whatever. Theon, if you’re hungry I think I have some snacks in my bag, go ahead and get them.” Theon whooped and immediately picked up the bag by Jon and started rummaging through it. His excitement was cut short when he pulled something out of her bag.

“Sansypants, _what the fuck?_ ” Theon looked to Sansa, wanting an explanation for this offense.

Robb and Jon looked over at what Theon was holding and started laughing. 

“Sansa!” Robb sniggered, “Why do you have a container of lemon wedges?”

“I like lemons!” Sansa said indignantly.

“But you _eat_ them?” Theon asked weakly, “Like _oranges_?”

“Yes,” she retorted, “they cleanse my soul.”

“And reduces your phlegm.”

“... Thanks Bran.”

Jon snorted, “You can’t actually eat them like oranges. They’re too sour.”

Raising a brow at him, she grabbed the container of lemons from Theon and opened it. Not breaking eye contact with Jon, she popped one in her mouth. Slowly but surely, Sansa chewed and swallowed the lemon wedge. “Mmmm, delicious,” she smacked her lips. The corners of his lips twitched. 

“I am _highly_ uncomfortable about what just happened,” horrified, Robb looked towards his sister and best friend, “Please never do that again.”

Sansa broke eye contact with Jon. “Do what? Eat a lemon?”

“Well, eating it like _that_!”

“Like _what_ , Big Brother?” Sansa looked up at Robb with a faux angelic expression.

Robb spluttered, “You _know_ what!”

“But I don’t know, Robb,” she said innocently, “In what way was I eating the lemon?”

With a mouthful of peanuts, Arya chimed in, “In an oddly sexual way directed at Jon.” Swallowing the peanuts, she added, “I don’t see why you’re on Princess Sansa’s case about this Robb, Jon’s the one who looked like he _enjoyed_ it. But I do agree, I too am highly uncomfortable with their flirting.” Robb snapped his head to the culprits in question.

Jon and Sansa blushed furiously.

“That is _not_ what happened-”

“I wasn’t _flirting_ -”

“The lady and ser doth protest too much, methinks.”

“Shut up Bran.”

“Bran, please-”

“Sansa, now what the fuck is _this_?” Everyone looked to sounds of distress coming from Theon. With everyone else distracted, Jon and Sansa shared a look.

“Theon, why are you holding a… actually what is it?” Robb scrutinized the object in Theon’s hand.

“ _Exactly_ Bobbert-”

“That’s not my name…” 

“Why,” Theon exclaimed dramatically, “do you have a voodoo doll in your purse Sans?” He winked in Jon’s direction. Jon shook his head at Theon incredulously. _He’s good at distractions, I’ll give him that._

“That’s not a voodoo doll you idiot, it’s a decorative clothespin.” Sansa said very matter-of-factly.

Theon blinked. “Of course it is.”

“Yes, and this one just so happens to be Russion doll inspired.” Met with more stares, she became defensive, “They’re for securing opened snack bags! Like crisps or the peanuts Arya took from me.”

At the sound of her name, Arya looked over and froze mid pour, the bag of peanuts angled right into her mouth. “Oh,” she pulled the bag back down and popped a peanut in her mouth instead, “well I thought the offer for snacks extended to all of us?” 

“Sure,” Sansa grumbled, “I guess gremlins need to eat too.” A peanut was flung to her head. “Hey! I gave you those snacks, I can take them away!”

“Okay, _Mum_. My bad.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Aaaaaaanyways, you got any other snacks in here?” Sansa shrugged, not entirely sure if she did. Elbow deep in her bag, Theon continued to search for something to eat. “Gods it’s like this bag doesn’t have a bottom. How big _is_ this thing?” The next thing he pulled out of her bag was very much _not_ a snack. “Sansy!” he yelped, “I know what _this_ is but _why the fuck_ do you have one? In your bag? That you take to _school!_ ”

Arya cackled, “Bloody hell, the princess carries a _pocket knife_? Do you even know how to use it?” She plucked it out of Theon’s hand to inspect said pocket knife. “And of course it would be pastel coloured and covered with dragonflies.” Despite teasing her sister about the appearance of the knife, she was actually quite impressed with it. She let Sansa snatch it back.

“Oi!” Sansa scowled at Theon, “I know for a fact that that was in my makeup bag. You aren’t dumb enough to think they’re are snacks in there, so stop snooping Greyjoy.” 

“Well, Jeyne hides chocolates in her makeup bag, I thought you might too!” 

“Wow, I’m discovering such a different side of you today!” Robb looked at his sister in awe, “First suspension, then not doing your work, now this? Proper Princess Sansa carrying around a _weapon_ in school? That’s not very ladylike.”

Bran looked confused. “Not questioning why you carry a pocket knife with you because I’m pretty sure Arya does too, but -uh- why was it in your _makeup_ bag?”

“I use it to sharpen my pencil liner.” Sansa gestured to her eyes, “These wings don’t just happen naturally.” 

“Arya carries a pocket knife with her too? Why?! Also Sansa: huh?” 

Offended at her older brother's shock, Arya protested, “What the hell Robb, why are you more concerned about _me_ having a pocket knife than about _Sansa_ having one?”

Jon chuckled, “I think it’s more that he’s worried about what you _use_ it for than about you having one.”

“It’s not like I use it to hurt anyone!”

“Considering you threatened Jon not even twenty minutes ago, I have a hard time believing that.”

“No one asked you Bran.”

“Okay, Stark ladies carrying knives aside-”

“I’m not a lady!”

“Do you have any actual _snacks_ in here Sansa?” Theon looked pitiful. “Preferably not the lemon kind?”

“Well, I _had_ a whole bag of peanuts, but I guess Arya ate them all.”

“Oops?”

Before Theon could say anything else, Sansa’s phone rang. “Oh, it’s Mum. Hullo? Peachy. Yeah we are. No he didn’t. Oh? Yes ma’am. No of course not. Gotcha. Alright, see you soon.” When she ended the call, Sansa looked up to see five pairs of eyes staring back at her. “What?”

“Well what did Mum say?”

“Yeah, is she coming home soon? I’m so fucking hungry.”

“Well I have good news and bad news.” Pausing for any requests of which they want to hear first and getting no opinions, Sansa continued, “Bad news: no pie-”

“Noooo!” Theon lamented.

“Good news, no pie _because_ Mum said she and Rickon are going to the grocery store so they won’t be home for a while.”

“I fail to see the good news, Sansa. The longer your mum takes, the longer it’ll be until we get to eat!”

Sansa sighed, “Yes. But it also means that we have time to get out of the parlour and get food that _isn’t_ the kidney pies Mum made.”

Bran perked up at that, “So what you’re saying is we have to sneak around the house?” He really wanted to live out this Breakfast Club fantasy. And Sansa knew it.

Sansa smiled at her little brother and ruffled his hair affectionately, “Yes Bran, we’re going to have to be really stealth-like. Dodge all the cameras and everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small fun fact, some of this dialogue may or may not be inspired by me and my own siblings lmao  
> shout out to whoever spots the Dawson's Creek reference


	3. Call My Name Or Walk On By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for some stealthy sneaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted October 17, 2020

Arya clapped her hands together. “Okay losers, let’s make a game plan alright? Mum might be tricking us for all we know and she actually isn’t going to take that long. The trip to the kitchen has to be a quick one. Go in, get stuff, and get out. Got it?” Humoring her, everyone gathered around Arya as she laid a plan and assigned people tasks. Jon and Theon would be in charge of getting the foods in the main kitchen area, ones that would leave no evidence: things like grapes, “real” orange wedges -Theon insisted-, and anything else they could find in the fridge really. Bran and Sansa were in charge of picking snacks from the pantry that Sansa could hide in her apparently Mary Poppins style bag. Arya said she'd keep watch because she's the best at dodging the security cameras. Robb was supposed to be her partner, but he claimed that he had something more important to do and that he'll catch up with her later. 

Arya peeked through the glass on the door, watching the cameras. With the plan set, all they had to do now was wait out the camera facing the parlour door to move and face the other side of the foyer. She turned around to tell everyone to get ready and saw what looked like Sansa and Bran whispering conspiratorially to each other. 

“Hey, what are you two scheming on about?” She eyed her siblings suspiciously, almost positive she saw Bran shove something into his backpack. 

“Nothing, Arya.” Sansa rolled her eyes, “Just making sure Bran is comfortable and putting away anything that might be hanging off his chair. If we only have less than 20 seconds to get from here to the kitchen or if Mum  _ does  _ come home early, we have to be prepared to move fast. You remember the last time something got caught in his chair while his older sister pushed him way too fast, don’t you?” Sansa lifted a brow.

Arya started giggling at the memory of accidentally launching her little brother out of his wheelchair. “Yeah, no that was pretty bad, wasn’t it?”

“Gods my life flashed before my eyes,” Bran didn’t think of the memory as fondly as his sister did, “You should be glad I landed on Rickon’s pillow fort instead of the hardwood floor. My legs already don’t work, imagine what Mum and Dad would do to you if you broke my arms too.” 

Arya laughed, “Okay, I’m sorry I yeeted you out of your wheelchair, thanks for not telling on me.”

“Thanks for rebuilding Rickon’s fort. You know he blamed  _ me _ for that?”

“Hey guys,” Robb interrupted them then, “Time to go!”

Arya swore. “One job and I already messed up. Okay, hurry up everyone! We got approximately twenty seconds to get to the kitchen.” With that announcement, Theon and Jon raced to the kitchens. With a less show of urgency, Sansa wheeled Bran after them. “Sansa, hurry up!” she urged. Looking back at her, her sister shrugged. Annoyed, she moved her attention on to Robb, who went bounding up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. “Robb! I can’t see the upstairs cameras, don’t get caught! What are you even doing?”

“I’ll be fine!” he shouted back at her, ignoring her question. 

Shaking her head at her older siblings, Arya positioned herself right by the front door, behind the coat rack. Not only did she know the security camera schedule, she knew it’s blind spots too. Settling in, she kept watch on the driveway, praying her siblings would be back before her mum and Rickon came home. 

__

“Excuse me boys,” Sansa wheeled Bran passed Jon and Theon towards the far back of the kitchen where the pantry was located. “Ah shit, hold on Bran.” Seeing her struggle trying to open the door to the pantry while still wheeling Bran, Theon rushed over to help. 

“For you my Princess,” he announced with a dramatic bow. When Sansa and Bran were through, he let the door close and walked straight over to the kidney pies. 

“Stop salivating over the pies Theon, those are off limits.” Jon stopped raiding the fridge and looked back at Theon, who looked back at the pies forlornly, “it’s not like we don’t get to eat them. We just gotta wait until Mrs. Stark and Rickon get back. Besides, Sansa said-”

“Right,” Theon suddenly looked annoyingly smug, “‘Sansa said.’ Tell my Jonnyboy, does Sansa say a lot of things?” 

Jon furrowed his brow, “You lost me there mate.”

“Oh sorry, just wanted to know what she was _saying_ to you at HotPie’s is all. That was you, right? Last week in the corner booth? It wasn’t some other broody dark curly-haired boy with her?” Theon leaned back on the counter and waited for Jon to stop fidgeting with the container of grapes in his hands. 

Jon sighed, “Look, whatever you think you saw-”

“I  _ think  _ I saw you and Sansa sharing a plate of chips and your arm around her shoulders.” Moving off the counter and crossing his arms, Theon continued, “I  _ think  _ I saw you kiss her forehead. I  _ think  _ I saw-”

“Stop,” Jon begged, “Mate it’s not what you think. Honest.” 

Theon raised a disbelieving brow. “Then what was it?”

“I was… comforting her, alright?” Jon set down the container. “But please don’t mention it to her, or anyone else for that matter.”

“Okay say I believe that, which I don’t, why the need to be all secretive?”

Jon hesitated. “It’s just something that she doesn’t feel comfortable sharing, alright?”

Theon rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure. Call it what you want, but that doesn’t stop the fact that you two absolutely fancy each other.”

“Sorry?”

“You heard me.” Theon scoffed, “What, you think you weren’t obvious almost _all_ of last year? Especially when you were basically panting after her-”

“I was not!”

“-when you saw her wearing that dark blue dress to Margaery’s birthday party? Come on, I’m not daft. And if that didn’t do it, seeing you sulk all evening over her many dances with Loras Tyrell did. Even Robb noticed.”

“I was not  _ sulking _ . I was just concerned for her -I was!- she shouldn’t have been dancing with  only  _Loras_. It gives people the wrong impression!”

Theon barked a laugh, “Mate. No wrong impressions were made, trust me. Loras is gay… everyone knows that.”

Jon blinked.  _ My name is Jon Snow and I know nothing. _ “Yeah _I_ know that. I just didn’t know if _Sansa_ knew. She was always hanging on his arm and… and stuff,” Jon trailed off when he realized those shopping dates they went on were probably more shopping and less date.

Theon clapped his back, “It’s alright, love makes us all a little dumb. Come on, let’s finish raiding the fridge for food. I think Mrs. Stark leaves the cut fruit on the top shelf.”

“Wait what do you mean Robb noticed?”

Theon laughed.

__

“Okay Bran, what first?” Sansa clapped her hands together. She was glad Arya put her and Bran in together. Of all her siblings, she felt most comfortable and herself around Bran. He and Sansa always understood each other in a way that their other siblings did not. They both needed an escape from reality sometimes and their love for fairy tales and stories provided that.

Scanning the shelves, Bran’s eyes landed on his snack of choice. “Jammie dodgers please!” he pointed enthusiastically at the package of sweet treats so Sansa could grab it. When she did, she dangled it above him in a taunting manner.

“What do we say?”

“Gimme gimme gimme!”

Sansa snorted and dropped the box of biscuits in Bran’s awaiting arms, “Okay ABBA. Enjoy your biscuits.” She looks around the pantry, “What next?”

Bran looks up contemplatively at his sister before responding, “We could talk about what’s going on with you.” 

The color drained from Sansa’s face.  _ No, he can’t possibly…  _

“What’s up with you and Jon?” With one biscuit already in his mouth, Bran grabbed another and poised it at his mouth, waiting for his sister to answer.

Sansa signed, “There’s nothing going on with me and Jon. And I meant what other snacks we should get next, Bran.”

“You know it’s okay if there  _ is _ something going on with you and Jon right?” Bran looked at his sister contemplatively, “I’m not even sure it’s romantic, but I do know it’s something. You started hanging out with him more this summer and… I dunno, it was like when we were kids and hung out all the time. Anyways, you just seem.. Different now. But better. Happier? More at ease? I didn’t wanna say anything, but before that, you were always kind of in your own world.”

“Bran…”

“No, don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying it was bad! We all grow up. I think it was just harder for me, because before that, I was still at a different school than the rest of you. And I saw you all grow apart and not really hang out anymore, so that just made me a little sad, and I guess scared? That you wouldn’t want to be around me when I joined you all at school this year. And I guess seeing you and Jon hangout more this summer made me think that when I finally do go to the same school as you guys, things would be like how they were. Call me sentimental if you want, but I just really wanted the next few years of school I have with you guys to be like how it was when we were younger.” Not sure what else to say, Bran shoved another biscuit in his mouth. 

Sansa couldn’t help it, she leaned down and grabbed her baby brother in a hug. “Me too Bran. I wish things were how they were when we were younger too.” 

With his sister’s head resting on his shoulders, Bran didn’t see the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. But he hugged her back equally fiercely. When they pulled apart, Bran looked down, suddenly embarrassed that he was so vulnerable. Using that time he wasn't looking at her, Sansa wiped her face. When Bran looked back up, he scanned the shelves again and asked, “Alright, so what snacks do you want Sansa?”

__

_ Almost there…  _ Robb was quickly sending another message through his phone. He’s been in trouble enough times to know where his mother stored their phones. He knew she’d be angry if he was caught, but right now his mother was not the only woman he’d be in trouble with if he doesn’t respond to these text messages. Before he could finish his conversation though, shouting from downstairs caught his attention.

“OI! You lot done yet?! MUM’S PULLING IN!”

_Shit. Already?_ At this point, Robb’s choices looked bleak. Stay and risk his mother’s wrath, or leave before finishing his conversation with Jeyne and risking hers. Or worse, getting caught and dragging his siblings down with him and risking  _ Arya’s _ wrath. Robb shivered at the thought of his little sister unleashing her fury on him for getting them in trouble.  _ Come on Jeyne, hurry up and respond please! _

_ __ _

Arya was about to lose her mind from boredom. She didn’t actually think her siblings would take any longer than 5 minutes, but of course, nothing can be quick. Chin in palm, she stayed vigilant.  _ I can’t believe I got caught and suspended. Me. I just hope he’s alright.  _ She sighed. Her mother was right, there was more to her reason for being suspended. It wasn’t really that she got caught, it was more that she made  _ sure  _ she got caught. So the others could run away. Lost in her musings, she nearly missed the family van turning the corner.  _ Fucking hell.  _ She shouted for her siblings. No response. She peaked out to see where the cameras were at, and lucky her, they had just finished a round. She moved from her spot behind the coat rack and yelled out another time. “I’m serious! Hurry the FUCK up or Mum will murder us! And if she doesn’t, _I WILL_.” One by one, everyone was coming back in. First it was Theon and Jon. Arms full because  _ of course they have no self control. Boys.  _ “Raid the entire kitchen, did you?” Next came Sansa and Bran. And  _ of course they were just casually strolling in. Never a care in the world.  _ “Can you  _ please _ hurry the fuck up? What part of ‘Mum is home’ don’t you understand?”

Sansa rolled her eyes, “We’re fine. Mum’ll take her time getting out the groceries and bringing Rickon in anyhow.” Bran just smiled at her and shrugged.

_ Four down, one to go.  _ She walked over to the end of the stairs, right by the opening of the parlor. “Robb!” she furiously whispered, lest her mother hears her now that the car engine is off, “What are you even doing, hurry up!” Arya was starting to get nervous now. Rickon’s talking was beginning to sound closer. _“Robb!”_

“I’m coming!” And like the idiot brother he is, Robb skipped steps coming down and tripped last minute. “Ooof!”

Arya sighed disappointedly, “Of course. Robb get up.”

Robbed moaned from the floor, “Go without me! Save yourself!”

“No seriously. Just get up.”

“Right,” he sniffed. Brushing himself off, he gestured to the door, “After you little sister.”

Arya shook her head, rolled her eyes, and walked through the threshold.  _ So dramatic. _

__

Catelyn walked in and let her eyes rest on each of her children. “Everyone behave while I was out?”

“Yes Mum,” Robb said exasperatedly, “We didn’t move a muscle.” 

“Mhmm, I’m sure.” She rolled her eyes and continued on to the kitchen.

“We’re all good?” Theon looked anxious. As anxious as anyone with a mouthful of jammie dodgers could be.

Arya snorted. “Yeah, we made it.” 

The group of teens all smiled victoriously. Before anyone else could say anything, an excited gasp by the door stole their attention. Looking towards the sound, they saw a very delighted redheaded boy.

“You came home to play with me? YAY!” 

The little boy went rushing into the arms of his big brother Robb. Rickon loved playing with his older siblings and seeing them all here waiting for him as he came home from school? He was _ecstatic._ They never had time to play with him anymore. At least not as much as they used to.

“Hello little cub!” Robb spun around with a giggling Rickon in his arms. “And what shall we play today?” He put Rickon down and ruffled his hair. He preened under his brother’s affections.

“Sweetling, don’t you have homework to do?”

“Aw Sansaaaaaaaaaa.” Rickon pouted at his older sister. “I wanna play!”

“Yeah Sansaaaaa,” Arya smirked, “He just wants to play.”

Glaring at her sister, Sansa opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted.

“Rickon, come on.” Cat came in and scooped up her son.  _ He is getting far too heavy for me to keep doing this. _

Rickon whinged, “But I want to play too! Why do they get to be in here but not me?”

Jon smiled at the boy. He might not be an actual Stark brother, but he was there the day they brought Rickon home. He loved him just the same. “We’re not playing anything buddy. This is the ‘kids in trouble room.’ You’re not in trouble right?”

Rickon frowned. “No…”

“Then see? You can’t be in here, bad kids only and you’re not bad, you’re the best one.”

“Come my darling, let’s leave these bad kids and get ourselves a snack.”

“Mrs. Stark?” Theon raised a hand, “Since you’re back now, can we have some of those kidney pies? We’re _ever_ so hungry.” 

“Oh, you're hungry? Were those biscuits you had in your mouth not enough?” She looked at everyone in the room pointedly and left.

No one said anything until-

“Busted.”

“Shut up Bran!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long! i jumped to writing chapter 4 instead.. and then ended up splitting this one in half, so now there's a whole new chapter planned??  
> this is why we make drafts before we post all willy nilly lmaoooo. hope you enjoy!!


	4. Tell Me Your Troubles and Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see the "everyone has baggage" tag? yeah
> 
> Posted on October 23, 2020

“So… now what?” Everyone looked at each other, not quite knowing what to do about the highly probable likelihood of having been caught. Were they in trouble? Were they not?

Theon wailed. “Now: no pie!” 

Jon shook his head at him, “I think pie is the least of your worries mate. Does she know we left the room? I mean she didn’t say anything and for all she knows, Theon could’ve gotten those biscuits from his backpack, right?”

“Something tells me Mum knows exactly what happened,” Arya grumbled. 

Sansa nodded glumly. “Mum knows everything.” She reached into her bag, grabbed a crisp, and popped it into her mouth. If they were already caught, might as well make the best of it. 

“No,” Robb shook his head, “Theon, just say you had those in your bag already. She doesn’t know we left. She can’t.”

“I can and I do.”

Robb yelped and clutched his chest. “Mother!” Apparently putting away groceries didn’t take very long.

“What? You think I didn’t hear the crash of you falling down the stairs?” Catelyn scoffed, “Besides, even if I didn’t hear that, Rickon here saw everything, didn’t you sweetling?” She smiled down at her youngest, who looked like it was a very proud accomplishment that he saw his brother.

“Uh huh! I looked through the window and saw Robb lying on the ground! I think he was playing a game with Arya, but it didn’t look very fun.” Rickon looked up at his siblings, confused about the kind of game they were playing. 

Arya chuckled, “Yeah, Robb was playing a game alright. And he _lost.”_ She looked pointedly at Robb, who was conveniently avoiding her eye contact.

Catelyn sighed disappointedly at her son, “This is why I didn’t leave you in charge Robb.” Then, surprisingly for the mother she was, she smiled quite deviously. “Can’t even win a game against your little sister.” A few snickers were heard in the room.

“Aw don’t look so offended big brother,” Bran chimed in, “Games aren’t always your forte.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Robb muttered. “Don’t we all have papers to write? Get to it!” He sat back down on the floor in a dramatic fashion and grabbed his notebook.

“Oh sure, you can finish your paper Robb,” Catelyn nodded at her son, “I suppose everyone else can just eat lunch without you then.” Robb’s head snapped up.

“PIE?!” Theon was overjoyed.

\--

If there’s one thing Catelyn Stark did right, it was her cooking and baking. Sure, raising her children came to a close second, but they all _did_ just get suspended.

Theon moaned as he took the last bite from his plate. “Mrs. Stark, you’ve outdone yourself. Gods I wish I could eat these all the time.” He slumped back into his chair and rubbed his stomach in a gluttonous satisfaction. 

Catelyn laughed, “Thank you, but you know I can’t take the credit on this one. It was Old Nan’s recipe and no one can beat that.” Everyone in the room agreed. 

“Alright,” Catelyn dusted her hands and stood up, “you’ve all been fed, time to get back to work.”

Everyone but Sansa, who began gathering empty dishes, groaned. It wasn’t even really the essays that no one wanted to go back to, it was the fact that they had to be cooped up in there together.

“Do we have to?” She knew it was a futile attempt, but Arya had to try.

“You mean do you have to complete the punishment for being suspended, despite _not_ getting punished for deliberately disobeying me by leaving the room earlier?” Hands on her hips and eyebrows raised. If she wasn’t trying to be stern, Catelyn would have laughed at the emoji-like grimacing face that each person sported. 

“Uh… Sansa was in charge?”

Turning off the sink faucet, Sansa glared over at Theon. He raised his hands in surrender. Clearly he dreaded being back in the room more than he feared Sansa. 

“I put in her charge in case there was an emergency, because she's the most level headed. Not to reign you lot in. Gods know even I have trouble doing that.” With that said, she waved everyone off to go back to the parlor. Except for Rickon, who was doing his homework at the kitchen table, and Sansa, who just finished washing up the dishes. Catelyn headed towards her daughter and hesitated. “How are you doing, darling?”

Sansa dried her hands and shrugged at her mother before replying, “I’m good.”

“You know you can talk to me, right? If this suspension has anything to do with-”

“Mum I’m fine. You know me, managing as always.” She plastered a smile on her face, hoping it was enough to appease her mother.

Catelyn smiled tightly at her daughter. “Right you are.” She nodded her head towards the door, silently giving her daughter permission to leave.

\--

Sansa left the kitchen and stopped in the hallway by the dining room. She let out a shaky breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, a cold sweat drenched over her. Flashes of this morning crossed her mind again. _No. Remember what they said Sansa. Breath slow. Breathe deep. Remind yourself._ After rubbing her chest and regulating her breathing, she collected herself and headed towards where everyone else was. Instead of everyone silently doing their work however, she walked into an argument between Arya and Robb. 

“-and for what reason? If you hadn’t taken so long upstairs, we wouldn’t have been caught!” 

Robb rolled his eyes at Arya. “We aren’t even in trouble for that though.”

“Yeah!” Theon agreed, “We aren’t in trouble, we even got to eat the kidney pies!”

Bran scrunched his face. “Theon, I don’t think Mum would _starve_ us just because we got in trouble.”

“Oh but it’s not like Theon thinks _everyone_ should get in trouble,” Sansa chose this moment to interrupt, “Apparently only the person _in charge_ should bear that responsibility.” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Theon before sitting down on the edge of the sofa. 

“Aw come on Sans, you know I didn’t mean it. Your mum just kind of scares me,” Theon said sheepishly. 

Before Sansa could respond, Arya scoffed, “It’s not like she’d get in trouble anyways. Mummy’s darling daughter doesn’t ever _get_ punished.” 

Sansa tried to hold it in. She did. But her little sister always had a way of pushing her buttons. And now, especially, she was in a bad state. Her armour cracked. “No I guess not. But it’s not like it really matters, does it? Because _you_ always seem to relish in making sure I get punished some way or another.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Sansa responded coolly. She uncrossed her arms and clenched her hands, the pent up frustration was finally too much told hold in. “Look I know we don’t get along. _I know._ But why the fuck does that give you an excuse to always be so damn nasty.”

Theon let out a low whistle. “Uh, hey Sansa maybe-”

“No no,” Arya raised a hand to interrupt Theon, “If the Princess has something to say, we have to give her our undivided attention. It's only polite. And we know how important manners and appearances are to her.”

“There you go again. With the ‘Princess.’ And the mocking. What, are you so insecure with yourself that you always have to attack me every which way? It’s always insult after insult with you and I am _tired_ of it.” 

_“Insecure?!”_ Before Arya could say anything else though, Rickon ran into the room.

“Guess what? Guess what?” Everyone in the room turned to him. An awkward tension still lingering in the air. 

Bran cleared his throat and smiled down at his little brother, “What is it Ricky?”

“Mummy says we can go see Daddy!”

Robb, glad for the distraction from his fighting sisters, leaned over to his little brother and smiled. “We’re going to see dad?! How exciting, is Mum driving?”

“Uh huh! She said we’re ‘posed to go pick him up!”

“Rickon! There you are,” Cat came into the room with a huff, “I told you that you weren’t to bother anyone in here.”

“You’re going to pick up Dad? He okay? Did he not take his own car today?” Robb inquired.

“Oh he’s fine. He carpooled with Lyanna today, but she left early.” She left it at that and everyone understood. It was Wednesday. Lyanna left work early on Wednesdays. “So Rickon and I are going to get him.”

“They’re not going too?” Rickon’s bottom lip began to wobble. He always had to be separated from everyone else and it was just _not fair!_

Catelyn got down to eye level with her youngest. “No my sweet, it’s just going to be you and me. We’ll have our own little adventure, how’s that sound, hmm?”

“But I want to be here too! I don’t want to go anymore.”

Arya came over and ruffled her brother’s wild red curls. “Tell you what. You go with Mum and later today after dinner, we’ll play all the games you want, okay?”

Rickon looked up with uncertainty at his big sister. “Promise?”

“Cross my heart.” Arya marked and “x” over her chest.

“Hope to die?” Rickon smiled. 

“Stick a Needle in my eye.” She lightly tapped a finger on Rickon’s eyes, smiling as he giggled the entire time. The little saying was their special thing. Hers and Rickon’s. It was a little morbid for a child Rickon’s age in Catelyn’s opinion, but she wasn’t about to deny him his special secret thing with Arya. And it made him very happy that his big sister remembered and still had time for him.

“Okay,” he turned to his mother and nodded, “I’ll come with you Mummy!”

Catelyn mouthed a grateful _Thank you_ to her daughter before telling Rickon to go put on his shoes and wait for her. When the little boy ran out, she stood back up and stared firmly at Robb. “I trust this time you’ll all _behave_ . I understand that you being at home right now makes it not feel like one, but please don’t forget, this is still a punishment. Need I remind you, you were _suspended from school._ How do you think your father will react to this bit of news?”

Robb had the decency to look ashamed. “Yes Mum.”

With a final stern look at everyone, Catelyn left the house once more, Rickon in tow.

\--

 _That’s one problem out of the way._ Robb looked back to his sisters and he could see their tension still boiling on the surface, ready to erupt any moment now. Time to play big brother. _Might as well tell them if that’ll stop another petty argument._

Robb cleared his throat. “So I was talking to Jeyne and-”

“That’s why you took so fucking long?” Arya rolled her eyes. She wanted to say that she couldn’t believe Robb got them in trouble for that. But that would be a lie. “Seven hells Robb, you couldn’t go a few hours without talking to your girlfriend?”

“So what’d you guys talk about anyways?” Jon interrupted Arya before she could get in any insults. She was still on a roll from her confrontation with Sansa, he could feel it. And one does not insult Jeyne Westerling or her relationship with Robb; especially _in front_ of Robb.

“Oh! Well it’s good news really,” Robb chuckled nervously, “Don't tell Mum and Dad but uh… She’s _not_ pregnant!”

“What?!”

“Huh?”

“Excuse me?!”

“She _willingly_ let you… not get her pregnant?!”

“Okay well- wait what? What did you- why did you word it like that Theon?” Robb looked at his friend strangely. And Theon returned that look with an expression of newfound respect. He even lightly clapped his hands and gave Robb a thumbs up.

“Robb.” Sansa was shocked. More than shocked. Whatever it was that came after shocked, that’s what Sansa was. “You gave Jeyne a pregnancy scare?!”

 _“My_ Jeyne, not your Jeyne!” he said defensively. 

Sansa rolled her eyes and shook her head back in exasperation at her brother’s idiotic assumption. “Yes I know _your_ Jeyne! That doesn’t stop me from being surprised!” 

“Father, Warrior, Smith,” Bran was staring down to his lap, horrified. When he looked back up, an expression of mild disgust was on his face. “Is _that_ why we made a stop at the corner store this morning? So you could buy a… buy a…” Sweet, soft, _innocent_ Bran. 

“Yes, Bran, so I could buy a pregnancy test for Jeyne.” Robb said patiently to his little brother. 

Arya snorted. “Well it’s not like he went to buy _condoms_.” She smirked at her older brother. “Bit too late for that one Robbydear.”

“Ha ha.” Robb deadpanned. It was quiet, no one really knew what to say. And then suddenly- 

“Holy shit Robb… a pregnancy scare.”

“Gods, can you imagine what Mum and Dad would say?”

“Worse, what Mrs. Westerling would say!”

“You mean Sybell Spicer, the social climber who dropped Mum like a hot potato when Cersei Lannister threw a ‘bigger’ fundraiser and offered to put her name on the list?”

“Is that why Mum took so long to like Jeyne?”

Theon started laughing so hard he wheezed. “I still… I can’t believe… that Jeeeeyne! let you… have SEX with her!!” 

“Oi!”

“Honestly, Robb!” Trying to hide her smile while admonishing her brother was proving to be a difficult feat for Sansa. “While I’m glad Jeyne isn’t pregnant, you should be more careful! Teen pregnancy is no joke!”

“Of course you think that,” Arya sneered, “What a scandal! Sex before marriage isn’t the _proper_ ladylike way. And Princess Sansa always does things the _proper_ way.” 

Sansa’s smile fell immediately from her face. “That is not what I said at all, Arya.”

Robb internally sighed. _So much for distracting them._

Arya shrugged. “You didn’t have to, we all know how you look down on people who aren’t like you. Who don’t say the right thing, present the proper image, do what they’re told.”

Sansa shrunk. “That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? That’s what you’ve always done since we were kids. A lady since you were three, right? Act the role of what a proper daughter should be. That’s why you’re Mum’s favourite.” Arya said bitterly, “Perfect Princess Sansa, the perfect daughter who can do no wrong. Everybody loves Sansa.” Sansa shook her head.

“Arya,” Jon sighed, “You’re not being fair.” 

“Me?” Arya scoffed. “Why are you even taking her side Jon? You know it’s true! We all do! Sansa likes everything to be _just so_ and gods forbid something doesn’t go the way she wants.”

“Come on, Arya, you know that’s not true.”

 _“Why_ are you defending her?” When Jon didn’t say anything, she nodded. “Right, so you’ve somehow been inducted into the Sansa brigade. You know that explains why you suddenly dropped off the face of the planet this summer. Why you stopped going to my fencing matches to go watch her stupid recitals. No, don’t deny it! I _saw_ you after one of her recitals. Hotpie took us to his dad’s place after a match once. It ended early and it was a weekend so Dad let me go. And then you, Mum, and Sansa walk in not 10 minutes later. You know I told myself you were just being nice. Kindhearted Jon Snow going to Sansa’s stupid recitals because only Mum would go to them.” Arya suddenly rounded back to Sansa. “So what the hell did you do to get him to go then? Did you cry?”

“No…”

“Stranger take me, you’re even going to start _now_ aren’t you? Because you aren’t getting your way?”

Jon inhaled sharply. “Arya.”

She ignored him. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised! That’s what you always do. Cry to whoever would listen when you don’t get something you want.”

“Arya, enough.” Jon’s voice had a warning tone to it. Even Robb and Theon looked like they wanted to intervene. They didn’t, but perhaps they should have. 

“Oh I’m Sansa, woe is me! Not enough people are paying attention to me, I should cry about it so they’d stop paying attention to silly horseface Arya!” 

“Whoa!” Even Bran thought Arya was starting to cross a line.

“I mean if it wasn’t crying then what was it, Sansa? Because I can’t for the life of me figure out why Jon would sit there for hours listening to some mediocre teens playing a harp.” 

Jon tugged at his hair. “Arya, stop!”

“No, Jon. I want to know! You used to go to all of my matches. You and my Mum too.” Arya’s voice wavered and she would never admit it, but at that moment her vision blurred from the tears that were forming in her eyes. “Then suddenly this summer you stopped going. You know, Mum I understand, I even _expected_ it. She always favoured Sansa. But you? You used to be my number one supporter. You went to every match. You were supposed to be on _my_ side. But it’s always Sansa isn’t it?” Furiously rubbing her eyes, she turned to glare at her older sister. Her voice hardened, “Everyone always picks Sansa! What? You really can’t stand the thought of the attention not on you? Did you purposefully go out of your way to have your recital days coincide with my matches?”

“N-No, I-” Sansa could barely get a word out.

“He doesn't even _like_ listening to the high harp. But Mum going alone isn't enough for _Princess Sansa_ is it? Those stupid recitals aren’t even _interesting_ , but of course if _Princess Sansa_ wants something she gets to have it.”

“Arya, stop-” Sansa was begging now.

“Our _practically perfect in every way_ Princess who can do no wrong. So how’d you do it then, hoh? How’d you manage to convince Jon to go to your _stupid_ harp recitals _Princess?”_

“Because they don’t exist!” Sansa finally snapped. “There _are_ no harp recitals, Arya! It's all a lie that they keep for me! And you want to know why _so_ badly? I go to a therapist, alright?! And on Saturdays, Jon takes me to the same support group his mum goes to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooooboy  
> remember, our starklings are all babies with their own issues, let's not judge any of them


	5. Vanity and Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friendsssss!  
> jonsa halloweenfest is over and i'm back with the next installment!
> 
> WARNING: so the first part is a little bit squick. It's nothing explicit (i will NEVER do explicit noncon _anything_ ) but please skip if you feel uncomfortable!! you can skip the "3 months ago" straight to "Present time" it's not super crucial to the story, just gives background for Sansa. 
> 
> Posted November 4, 2020

**_3 months ago_ **

_“Now be a good girl and stay still for me, won’t you Princess? Back straight now.”_

_Sansa was trying not to shake; gooseflesh already on her arms. This was wrong. She could feel it. Teaching someone to play the high harp shouldn’t involve this much… touching. But maybe she was imagining it? He did have to show her where her arms should be. And she didn’t want to be rude, she was always taught to be courteous. “Uhm, I-”_

_“Relax Princess. You’re doing so well.” There definitely_ shouldn’t _be any shoulder rubbing though. And how does moving her hair back help? She didn’t like this._

\--

**_Present time_ **

The only sound in the room was Sansa’s heavy breathing. No one knew what to say after her outburst. She covered her mouth and sat down. Shocked at what she just said. _And now they’ll all know how stupid I really am. Stupid Sansa with her stupid dreams who never learns._ Unable to say anything else, she hung her head in shame; She feared what they now thought of her. The room was quiet, again.

“Sansa,” Robb’s shaky voice broke the silence. He looked at Sansa, at his sister. His baby sister. There was unimaginable pain in his eyes. He whispered, “I _know_ what kind of support group Lyanna goes to. Why do _you_ go?”

She opened and closed her mouth. Even if she wanted to reply, she couldn't. There was a lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking. Her eyes watered. Everyone in the room knew why Lyanna Snow went to therapy. She was never ashamed of people knowing what she went through and Jon was never ashamed of his mother to hide the truth of his conception. Sansa couldn’t say she felt no shame though, so she looked to Jon, silently begging for help. But just as he was about to say something, Bran interrupted him.

“That’s why he did it,” Bran was transfixed on his eldest sister. Guilt and sorrow coloured his face. As usual, he came to the conclusion first, “They weren’t going after Jon or his mother, they were going after Sansa.” Then it clicked for everyone else.

Robb sprung to his feet, “I’ll beat them bloody! What the _fuck_ did they do to you Sansa?”

“Robb, stop.” Sansa begged, “Please.”

“No! Why are they even still standing?” He spun over to Jon accusingly, “And you knew? You're my best friend! My _brother!_ You knew and you didn’t tell me?!”

“Because I asked him not to!” Finding her voice again, Sansa stood up and got between them. Her brother’s anger was directed at the wrong person. _If anything you should be mad at me._ She won’t let him yell at Jon for protecting her secret. “He promised me he wouldn’t tell anyone if I didn’t want him to. And I didn’t. Want. Him. To.” Sansa swallowed. “So he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t his secret to tell, Robb. Don’t be angry at Jon, he was just trying to protect me.”

Before Robb could say anything else, the door to the hallway slammed. Arya left.

“What the hell is her problem?” Robb couldn’t think of why Arya would just walk away at a time like this. He may have more in common with his youngest sister than with Sansa, but he had more trouble understanding her and how she thought. Not Sansa though. Yes, she and Arya fought with each other the most, but they also understood each other the best. Most times, it made their fights especially cruel, because they knew exactly what insecurities to target and what scathing remarks hurt the other most. Other times, like this, it came in handy to know what her sister was thinking.

“Her problem is the same as yours Robb,” Sansa glanced at the door then looked softly back to her brother, “She’s probably embarrassed and guilty about what she’s said to me, even though she shouldn’t be. And she probably feels like she somehow failed her sister, even though she shouldn’t be. She didn’t know. She didn't know because I wouldn’t let her.” Even though Sansa was talking about Arya, everyone in the room knew those words were meant for Robb too. And Theon. And Bran. “And now she’s either gone to kill someone-”

_“What?”_

“OR she’s gone to brood. I’m pretty sure it’s the latter and I know just where.” Sansa looked at Jon and hesitated, “I'm sure they have questions. You can tell them, Jon. Or I guess tell them what you can. I don’t know.” She shrugged and quickly left the room.

After Sansa shut the door, Jon started to feel nervous. One of the reasons that made it easy to promise Sansa to not tell Robb and Theon was that he was absolutely _shite_ at explaining things properly. He really wished he didn’t have to tell the boys what happened. Robb and Theon were hotheaded and impulsive, especially in regards to the wellbeing of their loved ones. And Bran was still only 14, he didn’t need to know about the horrors of the world yet. He has the rest of his life for that.

Robb let out a very loud, very frustrated groan. He somehow looked both angry and helpless. Turning to Jon, he shrugged, palms out. “What the hell mate? My sister gets _assaulted_ and you don’t think I should know about it? I don’t like them, but I have classes with them. Theon and I play rugby with them. We’re friendly with people who’ve hurt my sister.”

“Wait-”

“Yeah mate, I get keeping secrets, _believe me_ I do, but this is different,” Theon scratched his head and continued, “I know we joke about it, but Mr. Stark is right. We’re a family. A pack. And it’s _our_ job to protect the pack. And besides… it’s _Sansa_. Sweet, soft spoken Sansa. Who cries at any and everything. She was hurt only gods’ know how and she has to see these absolute wankers every day? How are Mr. and Mrs. Stark even okay with this?” 

“Okay! First, let’s get this straight,” Jon began pacing around the room, “ _They_ aren’t the ones who hurt your sister, okay? Look, I’m not entirely sure how, but they knew or they found out and I guess decided to harass her about it today.”

Theon raked his hand through his hair. “Seven hells. So you’re telling us not only did something like _that_ happen to her, but other people know about it?”

“Jon. Arya said you stopped attending her matches all summer. All summer. Tell me exactly when this happened.” Robb demanded. 

“And how did none of us know about it?” Theon asked.

His friend always seemed to carry the entire weight of the world on his shoulders when it came to his younger siblings, and Jon knew that Robb knowing these answers would only add to his guilt. Theon was the same way. Jon wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer them. But then he remembered that this wasn’t about him or them, it was about Sansa. He remembered that if he didn’t answer their questions, she would. And he didn’t want her to talk about it any more than she had to. 

He rubbed his face. “At the start of the summer, when you and Theon went to that rugby summer camp.” Jon was right. Both boys immediately looked guilty.

“You mean the camp that we both decided to go to without you, because you couldn’t afford to and didn’t want us paying for you?” 

Jon sighed. He never held it against them for going, and he wished his friends would believe him when he said as much. He dragged a hand over his face. “Stop. Whatever stupid guilt you’re both feeling about that, it’s never bothered me and you know it. But yeah. What happened to Sansa happened a week later? Maybe? I’m not too sure.”

“We never should have gone,” Robb said regretfully.

“How could we know?” Theon bitterly added. 

“Stop it. The both of you.” Jon wouldn’t let his friends go down this path. This path of helplessness. Regret. Guilt. It was dangerous. He would know. 

“Wait… then who was it?” Bran questioned. “Because I was home all summer. I mean I knew Mum and Dad seemed a bit… I dunno. But I assumed it was because Aunt Lysa and Robin stayed with us for a while. Aunt Lysa always puts Mum on edge. How did they hide everything? Why? And how did you end up being a part of this?”

“Honestly, I’m not privy to all of the details. Sansa never told me, and I wasn’t about to pry it from her. I’m assuming you didn’t hear about this because your parents kept a tight lid on what was happening. If she had me keep it secret, I’m guessing she asked them to as well. All I know is that one day, I went to pick up my mum from her support group meeting because her car was still in the shop and… Sansa walked out too.” 

Jon would never forget the day when he saw her walking out with his mother. Sansa Stark, who was always so vibrant and full of life, was now void of any emotion. She looked tired. Empty. Small. He was confused at why she was there. His mum had only invited him to go with her once and when she saw how sad and guilty he became at hearing her everyday struggles, she didn’t ask him to come again. Maybe she invited Sansa this time, and that’s why she looked the way she did. So he thought that was the end of it. But when Sansa looked up and saw him there, she paled even more if that was possible. She had always denied it afterwards, but Jon always felt responsible for that panic attack she had. He remembers just being so confused because he didn’t know what was happening. By that time, Mrs. Stark had arrived to pick up Sansa. When he rushed over to them, his mother yelled at him to back off; he was crowding her. Everything happened so fast. Mrs. Stark was doing her best to calm down her daughter but she didn’t know what she was doing. His mum rubbed Sansa’s back, trying to get her to focus on her breathing. With all of the commotion, the group facilitator rushed outside, and thank the gods she did. 

_“Come on, focus. Come back to us Sansa.” The facilitator, who he later learned was named Ellaria, took Sansa’s face in her hands to force eye contact. “You’re okay. You’re safe. Just focus on me. Breathe in, breathe out. Say it with me now sweetling, ‘Porcelain. Ivory. Steel.’ Just like we practiced. Repeat it for me, please?”_

_Eyes still glazed over, Sansa barely managed to say it back. “Porcelain. Ivory. Steel.” After a few more minutes of mumbling those words, she stopped shaking and her breathing regulated. She began to come back. “From porcelain, to ivory, to steel.”_

Jon vowed to himself that he’d never feel as helpless as he did in that moment. Not when it came to his loved ones.

\--

Sansa squinted up at the treehouse in their backyard. The one that their father and Uncle Benjen had built for them when they were younger. Mum and Dad weren’t fans of building a treehouse around the weirwood, but when Robb put the idea of it being a castle in Sansa’s head, she begged and pleaded with her parents. _Maybe I really do just cry for everything I want._ None of them really hung out in there anymore, they stopped after Bran’s accident. But it became something of an unspoken agreement between Arya and Sansa: “We just fought, so I’m going here to brood now. Come up when you’re ready to apologize.” Sometimes it was Sansa. Sometimes it was Arya. Taking in a deep breath, she placed her foot on the bottom step and began to climb up. 

“Knock knock?” No response. Arya’s back was to her, sabre in hand. Sansa settled herself on one of the old bean bags on the floor and waited. 

Practicing fencing manoeuvers was always Arya’s go to when she needed to think. It calmed her and made her focus. Taking up the sport was the best decision she’d ever made, even if her mother was against it. Cat claimed it was dangerous, never mind the protective gear. But still, when Catelyn showed up to her daughter’s first match, it was Arya’s favourite day. When the referee declared her the winner, her smile shone bright. It only got brighter when she saw her mother, tears in her eyes and a proud smile on her face. _“You were incredible my sweet. You were so elegant. So graceful. So fierce! It suits you. I’m sorry I almost stopped you from this.”_ Arya hugged her mother tighter, hiding away her own tears. Her mother was proud of her and her accomplishments.

And so she practiced. 

“You’re good at that, you know?” Sansa’s voice was soft, timid. “I’m sorry that I never told you.”

“Don’t.” She stopped and faced Sansa.

“Arya, I’m not lying. Please? I’m so sorry that I ever gave you the impression that I thought you were less than you are. Because you are _not._ You’re amazing.”

Arya groaned. “Can you stop being perfect for like two seconds?” She covered her sabre and sat across from Sansa.

Sansa blinked dumbfoundedly. “I- I don’t-”

“After what just happened, _you’re_ apologizing to _me?”_ Arya pursed her lips and when she spoke again, her voice cracked. “Sansa, I’m sorry. Gods, I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Mmm, no. You’ve nothing to be sorry for.” 

Arya scoffed through her tears.

“You don’t!” Sansa insisted. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Arya.”

Arya stared at her sister disbelievingly. “San, the things I said to you-”

“Are the things you’d normally say. That’s how we’ve always fought. You’re the little shit and I’m a bitch.” Arya snorted through her tears. Sansa took a deep breath, “And that’s what I wanted. For everything to be normal. To not be pitied or looked down on because I was stupid. But I guess I couldn’t find it in me to be the bitch today,” she chuckled. 

“You’re _not_ stupid.” Arya said sharply, “Look I know our fights are awful. We've said some pretty shitty things to each other, but we never mean it though. You’re my big sister and I love you. San, I don’t know what happened, but I do know it wasn’t your fault so don’t even get any ideas.”

Sansa nodded, “You sound like my friend from Group.”

“Your friend?” Arya asked curiously.

“Yeah. Shae. She had a rough life, ran away the moment she could. She was the youngest in Group until I showed up.” Sansa quieted, an air of melancholy surrounding her. 

“…Sansa?” Arya suddenly sounded small, as if she was unsure she should speak. She was picking at her nails, avoiding eye contact.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry I forced your hand. I should’ve fucking stopped when Jon told me to. I’ve been such a shit to you.”

Sansa sighed. “Arya, I just told you-”

“No, I know. It doesn’t matter what happened though. I shouldn’t have said it anyways. And I’ve really just been _extra_ awful to you all summer. Because you’re right, I’m insecure.” She looked up to her big sister, literally and figuratively. “You’re always so perfect at everything. You’re smart, you’re pretty, you do everything right and Mum and Dad always seem to love you more for it. You’re special and they see that. Mum especially. But whenever she went to my matches, she’d look at me like _I_ was special too. And then when she stopped going I just- it hurt. It’s like- sometimes… it’s like they put you on this pedestal that I can’t reach. No matter how hard I try to, you know? It’s hard, living in the shadow of the favourite daughter. So it makes me jealous and I lash out.”

"We really are two sides of the same coin." Sansa smiled sadly at her little sister. “You’ve got it _so_ backwards. _I’m_ jealous of _you._ Honestly maybe that’s why I’m always so hard on you. Arya, _you’re_ smart. Pretty too. And it doesn’t matter _what_ you do, because Mum and Dad will always let you get away with it. I’m not their favourite child, Arya. I’m just their favourite third parent.”

That wasn’t at all what Arya expected Sansa to say. “What?”

Sansa leaned back and looked out the window that she insisted her father build. “I remember one time we were all outside playing. It had just snowed, so everything was cold and wet. Do you remember? You and Bran attacked me with snowballs and I chased you all around the backyard.” Sansa smiled at the memory. “When I came in, the bottom of my dress was all muddy and Mum lectured me. She told me I needed to be more careful with my clothes; that wearing muddy dresses isn’t how proper little girls act.” She shrugged. “So I went to go change. And when I came down, you had just come in. Same muddy dress. But you gave dad a bouquet of wildflowers and he laughed and Mum just rolled her eyes. And that was it.” She took a deep breath and gave Arya a defeated smile. “That’s when I learned that I should just keep acting the part of _‘perfect daughter’_ because that seemed to be what was easiest for them _and_ me.” 

“Shit. I didn’t even remember that.”

“It was a long time ago. I don’t think Mum and Dad even realize they do it sometimes. It’s partly my fault too. I built an image of myself that I didn’t want to let go of, you know? I took pride in being seen as perfect. I liked being the responsible big sister that took care of everything. It made me happy for things to be _just so.”_

Arya chuckled mirthlessly, “I _am_ sorry about that.”

Sansa shrugged. “I’m not. You weren’t wrong, I _do_ like everything to be perfect.” Sansa smiled again at her sister. They were finally getting somewhere. “And I wasn’t lying earlier. You’re good at what you do. You’re dead clever. And very pretty too. What- don’t roll your eyes at me, you are! You have that _annoying_ perpetually soft hair. Cute petite stature.” She leaned over and poked Arya’s face. “Eyebrows to _die_ for. You rock a low pony that makes _me_ look like a colonial boy.”

Arya snorted. “Alright alright, I get it.” It got quiet. Sansa wasn’t saying anything so Arya said the first thing that came to mind. “So, about Jon-”

“Look I’m sorry, Arya,” Sansa was wringing her hands uncomfortably, “I’ll tell him not to come with me anymore. I mean it’s not like he went into Group sessions with me anyways. He just drove me and would wait until I’m done and we’d grab a bite. I didn’t know you like him, but I’ll back off and-”

“Like him?!” Arya made a gagging noise, “Okay let’s set this right, I do _not_ like Jon like that.”

Sansa scratched her head and tucked nonexistent hairs behind her ear. “But earlier… you were so upset about how he stopped going to your matches.”

“Honestly, I was more upset that Mum missed a few of them than about Jon. But he was there and an easy target.”

Sansa nodded, but she was still confused. “So?”

“So,” Arya said exasperatedly, “You two going out or what?”

“What?”

“Lies.”

“Wait- wha- huh?”

Arya did something she rarely did. She giggled. “Sansa, you two fancy each other, it’s so obvious, even Robb knows!”

“Okay first: I like how you use Robb as a base example. Sounds about right. Second: he doesn’t like me like that!”

“Okay first,” Arya parroted back, “Thank you! Second: obviously _that_ means _you_ like _him._ And third? You’re wrong, he likes you so much, it’s embarrassing. Need I remind you of the Lemon Incident not 3 hours ago? San, the boy literally waits for you outside when he doesn’t have to.”

“He’s being nice…”

“Mum doesn’t wait for you like that, does she?” Sansa shook her head. “Hmm, that’s what I thought. He likes you Sansa.” Arya snorted. “Why do you think he kept giving Loras the stink eye at Margie’s party last year?”

Sansa furrowed her brow. “But Loras is-”

“Jon’s an idiot.” Arya replied simply.

\--

Robb was lying on his back, hands folded on his chest, as if he was the one in therapy. “So that’s it? That’s all you can tell us? You don't know who did it?”

“That’s it.” Jon was still pacing. “I’m sorry I can’t tell you more, but Sansa doesn’t like talking about her sessions. And by the time she’s done with Group, she just wants to eat and talk about literally anything else.”

“Yeah,” Theon nodded. “I get that.” Three heads simultaneously snapped to Theon. He laughed uncomfortably. “Daddy issues remember? My sister made me go to therapy for a while after my mum, you know?”

“Oh gods, I forgot about that.” Bran looked apologetically to Theon, who lightly punched his shoulder.

“It’s all good little man.”

“Wait, Bran, you knew?”

“I know everything.”

Theon snorted. “I told him years ago. I think it was just easier telling a kid than the two of you. I felt embarrassed about it, and I didn’t want you treating me any different.” He cleared his throat. “So I can see why Sansa felt the same way.” When he noticed the sorrow in his friends’ eyes, he couldn’t take it, so he said the first thing that came to mind: “So, are we gonna talk about how Jon has the hots for Sansa or what?” Theon leaned back to enjoy the series of comedic events that unfolded.

Jon snapped his head over to Theon, the distraction caused him to run into the coffee table, painfully bruising his shin and stubbing his toe. Bran dropped his jaw; crisps tumbled out, leaving crumbs all over him. Robb gasped so hard he started choking and had to get up.

“I’m sorry, Jon has the _what_ for _whomst?”_

Theon cackled, “Don’t act like you don’t know Bobbert!”

“Okay fine, but I wasn’t gonna say anything, Greyjoy! Also: not my name!”

“Theon, there’s nothing going on-”

“Liar!” Bran looked unnervingly smug. “You’ve always been sweet on her.”

Jon looked at the knowing smirks directed him and sighed in defeat. “Alright, fine.”

“Aha!”

“BUT- I’m not pursuing anything.”

Bran tilted his head. He knows his sister. And he knows she fancies Jon, no matter what she says. And if he was honest, he felt insulted on her behalf. “Why not?”

Jon made a frustrated noise. “She’s not exactly in the right space for a relationship, don’t you think?”

Robb smacked Jon upside the head. “Don’t you think Sansa should make that decision?”

“Sansa should make what decision?”

The boys looked to the door and froze.

\--

Sansa and Arya were lying side by side on their backs now, head to toe. The sisters finally aired out all of their grievances and the conversation died down. But the air between them was still palpable. 

Sansa sighed. “I can feel your mind buzzing. Go on.”

“No,” Arya said shamefully, “I already made you tell us when you weren’t ready. I’m not going to pry in something you tried so hard to keep secret.”

“You didn’t _make_ me do anything- you didn’t! Mum and Dad have been wanting me to tell you all for months now. _I’ve_ been wanting to tell you for months. I just didn’t really know how. I was scared you’d look at me different. It’s also kind of hard to just bring up in conversation, you know? So… go ahead. You can ask, it’s okay.”

Arya whispered, afraid of the answer, “What happened? I know it wasn’t the tossers at school. They’re arses but they wouldn't mess with you. Not like that. Or they wouldn’t still be in school if they did.”

“Well you’re already smarter than Robb.” Sansa hummed. “Remember how Mum promised she’d find someone to teach me how to play the high harp?”

“Yeah?”

“She found one.”

The lightbulb went off. “…Shit.”

“Yeah. That’s the reason I used those lessons and pretend recitals over the summer as an excuse. It worked out.” Sansa swallowed. “Remember how Aunt Lysa and Robin stayed with us for a few weeks?”

“…Yeah? She was going through that divorce right? She and Sweetrobin were a mess. Lost her first husband and then had to divorce her second. I remember asking Mum about it, but she just told me Petyr was a bad… man.” Arya trailed off when she put the puzzle pieces together. She shot up and looked at her sister, who was still lying face up and had tears trailing down to her ears. A man who became part of their family did this. Someone her Mum trusted. Arya saw red.

“Where is he?” Her voice was almost deadly.

“Gone.” Sansa whispered. “Dad was furious. He called Mr. Baratheon and pulled favors with some old friends. They bypassed all the red tape.”

“Seven hells.” Ned Stark always did things by the book, but nothing would stop him if his children were on the line. There was one more question Arya wanted -needed- to ask. She wasn’t sure, but she had to know. “Sansa- you don’t have to answer this but. Are you… did he-”

Sansa knew what she meant. “No. Mum and Aunt Lysa came barging in at the right moment. And thank the _fucking gods_ they did. Sweetrobin made an offhand comment about Petyr not letting him in the room with us and Mum didn’t like that. I’ve never seen her so angry. She screamed bloody murder at him.” She wiped her eyes and sat up. Sansa looked at her sister and shrugged half-heartedly. “Not quite- you know, but enough to put him away. So, now you know.”

“Now I know,” Arya repeated. She leaned and hugged her sister. She pressed her lips to Sansa’s forehead. “I don’t know how it got into your head that you’re stupid or if you think that it was somehow your fault, but I’m telling you right now. You aren’t and it wasn’t.” Arya leaned back and grabbed her sister’s face between her hands. “Sansa Stark, you are the baddest bitch in town.”

Sansa laughed softly at her sister. “Well. I learned from the best.”

After a few more moments of silly compliments and teasing remarks, the girls decided it was time to head back. They were just outside the door of the parlour when they heard Robb's voice.

“Don’t you think Sansa should make that decision?”

Sansa and Arya shared a look before they walked in.

The girl in question asked, “Sansa should make what decision?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peaks in* sooooooooooo thoughts? &if you're wondering if i added in some show!lines, i absolutely did😂
> 
> ALSO someone help me with the tags here, i'm still learning. should i tag this story with sexual assault? or like mentions of it? i'm not sure b/c i don't exactly explicitly say it, but it's kind of assumed? i just don't want anyone coming into this story and being blindsided


	6. It's My Feeling We'll Win in the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! It's been a wild couple of weeks lol, hope you guys enjoy the final chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> posted on November 17, 2020

_“Sansa should make what decision?”_

“Uh…” Jon had absolutely no idea how to answer her. What was he supposed to say? Date me, please oh please? _No that’s stupid. Shut up, Snow._ Thankfully, Bran was quick and saved his ass.

“Sansa should decide if she wants to fill in some missing gaps that Jon couldn’t,” Bran looked at his sister with soft, kind eyes. “And she should know that we love her and she doesn’t have to say anything she doesn’t want to.” He meant to save Jon from putting his foot in his mouth, but looking at his sister made him tell her that he -everyone- loves her and supports her. And Sansa understood that. With tears in her eyes, she rushed over and knelt down to Bran.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Sansa leaned in to kiss her brother’s forehead and hugged him tightly. They held each other in a tight embrace and only broke apart when they heard a loud sniffling. 

When they turned to him, Robb raised his arms up at Sansa and demanded, “Me next.” With a watery laugh, she lifted one arm from Bran, wordlessly calling her big brother over. He joined his siblings in a group hug and Theon, not one to be left out, immediately walked up from behind Bran and clutched at whoever he could reach. Jon looked at Arya.

“No.”

He didn’t care what she said. He dragged her over with him and hugged both Sansa and Arya from the back. If someone were to walk into the Stark parlour at that very moment, they would find a group of emotional teenagers in a large cuddle pile. No one let go. No one wanted to. Not until a very muffled voice sounded out.

“Uh, not that this isn’t nice or anything. But I can’t breathe. And if I try moving out, I’m gonna roll over someone’s toe.” And with more sniffled laughter, the group broke apart, lest they suffocate Bran. No one really moved from where they were though, so they all sat themselves in a circle on the floor. And once again, the room was quiet. Quiet until Sansa found the courage within herself to say out loud what she’s been holding on for months. She let out a long, shaking breath.

“It was Petyr,” she said softly. Robb jolted up, but Arya’s reflex was faster. She gripped his shoulder and pulled him down. She shook her head at him. _Don’t. Let her talk._ He needed to let Sansa say her piece. And so she did. It was hard to figure out what she wanted to say first, but once she started, she couldn’t stop. It was as if the months of pent up emotions just came tumbling out.

She started off with exactly what she told Arya. And she kept going. She told them how her mother was asking around to see if anyone knew of a qualified instructor of the high harp. How Aunt Lysa had mentioned it to Petyr and he jumped at the opportunity to be her instructor. How during her second lesson, he began getting handsy. How she felt stupid for not saying anything sooner. How she thought she imagined it and went to a third lesson. How she felt stupid again for not stopping him. How _fucking_ thankful she was that her mother and Aunt Lysa had barged in the moment they felt something was wrong. How, despite her mother being there, she was still frozen in fear. How Aunt Lysa had to grab her and take her out of the room. How she wrapped a quilt around Sansa and had to call the authorities on her own husband. How her father tore up and down any law that he could to put that man away as soon as possible. How her mother had asked Lyanna to come over to talk to her. How Lyanna invited Sansa to join her support group. How after her second session, she ran into Jon. 

By the time Sansa was done telling everyone what she was willing, she was trembling. She knew Arya told her she wasn’t stupid but Sansa couldn’t help the feeling that she was. _Smart girls would have said something sooner. Smart girls wouldn’t have kept going back._ Jon had his arm around her at that point, trying his best to comfort her. 

“Sansa, I don’t give a fuck what you think, you’re not stupid.” Robb was doing his best not to get angry right then and there. Sansa didn’t need anger right now. She needed comfort and reassurance. “How were you supposed to know Petyr was- that he would do something like that. He was family.”

Sansa shrugged, “Still should’ve said something, but I didn’t because I was dumb.”

“No you aren’t,” Bran frowned at her. “You’re kind. Being kind doesn't make you dumb.”

“It’s who you are. You always try to see the best in people,” Theon added softly, “You did with me.”

Sansa smiled wanly at him. “We were five when we met Theon, there wasn’t much bad to see. It isn’t like you were some crusty old man who pretended to teach teenage girls how to play music.” 

“Doesn’t matter. You were still kind to me.”

Jon leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. “And that’s the best part of you. Your kindness.” And Jon being Jon, he couldn’t help himself. Lingering by her hair, he inhaled deeply. Sansa’s whole essence matched her soul: soft and sweet. When he leaned back from her, she turned to him.

“And _your_ kindness,” she said softly, “Is the best part of _you."_ They continued to stare at each other softly until a loud slurping noise broke their concentration. Looking for the source, they turned to see a wide-eyed Bran mid-sip from one of the juice boxes that they had raided early. 

He lowered his drink, “Oh uh… don’t mind me? Carry on.” He waved his hand, as if really expected Jon and Sansa to go back to what they were doing. No, they were too shy for that, especially with everyone’s eyes on them now. 

Suddenly an air of awkwardness hung in the room. Jon and Sansa felt awkward for being caught in their “not flirty” flirtation. Theon and Robb for watching said flirtation. When no one said anything, Arya snorted. _Might as well tell them. He told me I should before it hits the rumour hill anyways._

“So I actually lied to Mum. I didn’t just skive off class.” 

Robb crossed his arms and gave her a skeptical look.

“Alright I _did,_ but it wasn’t for the reason you probably think.” She took a deep breath and continued. “Remember last week how Mr. Baratheon came to visit Dad out of nowhere? Said he had important news that needed to be shared?”

Sansa nodded slowly, “Yeah. I thought that it had something to do with my case. No?”

“Nope.” Arya popped at the “p.”

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to go on. After she nodded to herself, she exhaled deeply and continued. “Turns out good ol’ Bobby B had a son from a previous entanglement.”

“Holy shit.” If Theon’s eyes got any wider, they’d fall out.

Robb laughed in disbelief. “Damn. Didn’t he _just_ get divorced last year? Guy works fast.”

“Here’s the kicker,” Arya smiled mirthlessly, “You know how he married his wife in the first place because Joff was an oops baby?”

Jon snorted. Sansa tried to hide her laughter and nodded her head.

“Well, he had more than one oops baby that year.”

“So there’s _another_ kid around our age?”

“Damn. Bobby B had a _busy_ year.” Theon looked way too impressed. 

“Wait,” Sansa was confused. “What does this have to do with your suspension?”

Bran leaned back in his chair and looked at Arya thoughtfully. “You know who the other baby is.”

Arya nodded. “Yeah. Uh. So you all know Gendry right? So, um, turns out, he has a dad!” She smiled awkwardly and shrugged. 

“Oh my gods,” Sansa covered her mouth in shock, “That’s so- his father was right there and he didn’t even know it.”

“Well,” Jon chuckled in a self-deprecating manner, “As far as absent dads go, Robert Baratheon isn’t the worst option.” Sansa frowned and leaned into him. Jon, too distracted with her hand suddenly on his knee, couldn’t even muster up a smile at her look of concern. She took that as a sign he was in pain at the thought of whoever his father was and what that man did to his mother.

“Seven hells,” Robb rubbed his forehead. “I never thought he'd be that kind of person. And honestly, between Gendry’s mum and Cersei Lannister, I’m surprised he picked her.”

“That’s the thing,” Arya said, “Mr. Baratheon didn’t know. When his mum found out that she was pregnant, he’d already proposed to Cersei. And you know how Gendry’s mum is. She didn’t want to be a bother. So that’s why I didn’t go to class. Gendry had just had a fight with his mum about it this morning and he wasn’t taking it well. They never fight. Hotpie and I were just trying to cheer him up.”

Theon quirked a brow. “And let me guess, you guys got caught?”

Arya shook her head. “Just me. I told them to run out the backdoor of the classroom we were in and I let myself get caught. I don’t think Gendry needed any more bad news today. Told Hotpie to make sure he was taken care of for the day.” 

Bran looked at his big sister with admiration. “Arya Stark: defender and protector of the people.”

Arya scoffed not unkindly. “Shut up, Bran.”

After a moment, Robb spoke up, “Wait, not to derail this conversation, but I gotta ask. Is Hotpie really his name?”

Everyone looked at Robb like he was an idiot.

“No…”

“How does that even make sense?”

“Mate it’s a nickname for his family’s diner. HotPie’s?”

“Who would even name their kid that?”

“Okay okay, my bad!” Robb raised his hands in surrender. “Now, with that out of the way. Arya.”

“Yes Bobbert?”

Robb closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the nickname. “I’m just not- _anyways_ , so. About Gendry.”

“Yes?”

“Are you or are you not dating him?”

Arya scrunched her face. “Well… I- we don’t like to label it.”

“Dammit!” Robb smacked his head with both hands. “Warrior, give me strength.” And before an offended Arya could say anything, Sansa beat her to it.

“Sorry Robb,” she smugly said, “pay up.” She raised her hand towards Robb, palm up, and flicked two fingers in a _give it here_ motion. After some grumbling, Robb took money out of his wallet and handed it over to Sansa. Then he looked at his other sister accusingly.

“You’re fifteen! You shouldn’t be dating anyone!”

“You two were _betting_ on me?!”

“No, _I_ was betting on you. _Robb_ was betting _against_ you.” Sansa answered after putting her winnings away.

“You’re awful, the both of you.” Arya glared at her older siblings. And with all that commotion, no one saw a frowning Theon hand a very smug Bran a wad of cash.

“Aw I’m sorry, Arya,” said Sansa. She at least looked genuine in her apology. “We didn’t mean anything by it. You two just always acted like you were dating, but you never used the word _boyfriend,_ and honestly I just assumed.”

“And I assumed you didn’t.” Robb deadpanned. 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Leave her alone, mate. Gendry’s a good lad. We like Gendry, remember? Besides, Robb, you can’t control who she dates. And we certainly can’t control who she fancies.” All the boys gave Jon an incredulous look. _Hypocrite._ But it was Arya who actually said something.

“Exactly,” she looked pointedly at Sansa, “Even if we don’t have the power to choose who we fall in love with, we still have the power to choose what we do with that feeling.” If Jon hadn’t turned to Sansa when Arya was speaking to her, he wouldn't have seen the slight nod of her head. His heart picked up. _She couldn’t, could she?_

“Whoa wait, Arya.” Robb looked surprised. “You _love_ Gendry?”

She shrugged. “I dunno. But I think I could.”

Robb leaned back on his hands and looked contemplatively at his sister. If what she felt for Gendry was even half of what he felt for Jeyne, then he understood. 

“Oh no,” Bran suddenly said. When everyone looked at him with concern, he blushed. “I think I drank one too many juice boxes.” Everyone fell into fits of giggles at the boy’s predicament. 

“Alright, no worries,” Arya laughed, “Come on, I’ll roll you to the loo.” She got up and peaked out the door. When the cameras were cleared, she pushed Bran out. 

Theon got up too. “And we should probably throw all these juice boxes away.” He turned to Sansa and asked, “I’m guessing it’s a no on tossing these in your bag for the time being?” Sansa raised a brow at him. “Okay, that’s a no.” He grabbed her container of lemon wedges and before Theon put them away, he shrugged and tried another wedge. His face immediately puckered. “Nope! Can’t do it. That’s disgusting.”

Sansa whispered softly, “Weakling.”

With all the trash in one hand, Theon looked down at the remaining three. “Hey Robb, wanna come with me to the kitchen really quick?”

Robb looked at Jon and Sansa, then back at him, and said, “No. I’m good here.” 

Theon rolled his eyes and hoisted up his friend by the collar. “No you’re not. You can come with me.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Theon hollered back as he yanked Robb through the door.

\--

With everyone else gone from the room, Jon and Sansa suddenly became hyper aware of the other. Jon could hear her breathing and Sansa could feel him fidgeting. They wouldn’t meet each other’s eye, too afraid of what would happen. Too afraid of what _could_ happen. 

“So what-”

“There’s actually-”

They both stopped talking and chuckled. Jon nodded at Sansa to go first.

“Why is this so hard?” She smiled shyly at him. “We spent almost all summer talking every day and now we can’t seem to say anything.” His eyes crinkled at her smile.

“Maybe we’ve run out of things to say,” he joked.

“Impossible.” Sansa looked down and smiled to herself. “No, I just wanted to thank you. And ask how it went? I’m sorry I sort of left you to the wolves there. I would say it’s because I needed to talk to Arya, but really, a part of me was afraid of telling Robb. I don’t think I could stand to look in his eyes and see disappointment.”

“Sansa, you have to know that he wouldn’t _ever_ be disappointed in you,” Jon implored, “We’ve talked about this. No one blames you- will blame you- whatever- for what happened to you. Because it happened _to you_. Please know that I- that we love you. We all love you.”

“Knowing isn’t the same as believing.”

Jon furrowed his brows. “What d'you mean? Why don’t you believe it?”

Sansa recalled the words Shae had said to her once. “We accept the love we think we deserve,” she said wistfully, “And sometimes I think because I had these dreams and expectations of this fake Prince Charming, I’ve just set myself up for disappointment, you know? Like I deserve this. I was a brat who created unrealistic expectations in life and this is my punishment.” And Jon nodded slowly at her.

“Okay… and how can I show you that you don't get punished for having dreams? That you deserve more? That maybe Prince Charming isn’t who you imagined, but he can still exist for you?”

Sansa laughed softly. “I’m a work in progress, Jon. It’ll take me some time. Besides, it’s not like there’s anyone lining up to be Prince Charming.”

 _It’s now or never, Snow._ “What if there is?”

Sansa looked confused.

“A Prince Charming for you,” he clarified.

“Well, then he doesn’t know what he’s signed up for. I feel sorry for the sad sap who falls in love with me.” She smiled self deprecatingly. “And if he decides to stay? He’s a fool.”

“I’ve been known to be a fool now and then.”

She did a double take. “Pardon?”

All Jon could do was muster up an awkward smile and shrugged, as if to say _Surprise!_

“Jon,” Sansa shook her head, “you need to be very clear about what you’re saying right now.”

“I fancy you, Sansa Stark,” his eyes widened in earnest. “Actually, it’s more than just a passing fancy. I think I’ve been in love with you for some time now.”

Her eyes glossed with tears. What kind, Jon wasn't sure yet. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I didn’t think I should. I mean we’ve been friends for how long now? I didn’t want anything to change if you didn’t like me too. I was scared. And when I finally thought that _maybe_ I’ll say something… you were just going through so much. It felt like it was wrong to say anything. You didn’t need me to make things worse.” A tear slipped down her cheek and Jon brushed it away. “Shit. And I’ve just made it worse. I’m so sorry Sans, you can just pretend this whole conversation never happened. I’m not trying to pressure you or any-”

“Jon, you _are_ a fool,” she scoffed. “A proper idiot.” When she wiped her eyes and looked at him, her mouth twitched. And Jon smiled hopefully back. “A part of me always thought you were just being nice to me. But I guess another part was hoping.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sansa looked down thoughtfully before a memory of her conversation with Arya popped up. “So you said ‘some time.’ How long? Because at Margie’s party last year-”

Jon groaned and leaned back until he was lying on the floor, hands covering his face. “Was I really _that_ obvious? Did _everyone_ notice?” His voice muffled through his hands. Sansa laughed softly at him. She lied down next to him and leaned over, effectively draping her upper body over Jon’s. She pulled his hands off his face so she could look in his eyes. Instead of reassuring him though, she decided to tease him, just a little.

“Even Robb noticed.”

He let out another pitiful moan. Sansa giggled.

“And just to set the record straight, Loras is-”

“I know!” Jon wailed. Sansa let out a full-bellied laugh now. When her laugh faded, she still didn’t move off of him. Jon watched Sansa as she bit her lip. Suddenly he was aware that she was still hovering over him. 

“Sansa,” he whispered, “I’m gonna need some confirmation on your end too.”

She released her lip and smiled at him. Without words, she confirmed. Sansa leaned down, and kissed Jon softly. After what felt like hours of bliss to her and not enough seconds of ecstasy to him, the kiss ended. But neither moved. Resting her forehead on him, she asked, “Good enough confirmation?” Before Jon could answer though, someone else did for him.

“Yes! Yes that is enough confirmation, _thank you.”_

Jon and Sansa turned to the door and saw a grumpy Robb peaking through. “Are you done yet? The blind spot is really cramped and my leg is asleep.” He didn’t wait for an answer and marched in, quirking a brow at his sister and best friend.

“Are they decent?”

“Yeah am I about to get scarred?”

After Robb came in, Theon and Arya followed. Both dramatically covering their eyes and taking exaggerated steps, as if afraid they would bump into something.

Sansa buried her face into Jon’s neck and laughed. Bran rolled into the room to a hilarious scene. Robb, arms crossed, glaring at the two lovebirds on the floor. Theon and Arya, pretending to cover their eyes and waving an arm around trying to feel about the room. These are the kinds of memories he wanted to cherish forever.

“Sansa, can you _please_ get off Jon?” Robb huffed, “It’s indecent!” 

Theon dropped his hands and looked positively scandalised. “Get _off Jon?”_

Arya followed suit. _“Sansa? On the parlour floor? What would mother and father say?!”_

She laughed and rolled off Jon. She looked up at her brother and had an idea. With a sweep of her foot, she kicked his legs from under him, immediately making him fall on his arse. 

“Oi!”

Jon chuckled and sat up. When he looked at his friend’s still disgruntled expression, he frowned. “We good, Robb?”

He rolled his eyes at Jon. “Yeah. We’re good. Just. Let me have my big brother moment.”

“Well,” Arya said, “I for one am glad the pining is finally over.” 

Theon nodded, “Yeah, it was getting a bit much if I’m honest.”

“I don’t know what you two are talking about, watching Jon make a fool of himself was hilarious.”

Jon looked affronted. “No one asked you, Bran.”

Bran shrugged.

"So, everything’s good between all of us though, yeah?” When everyone nodded at Theon, he continued. “Alright. So what’s the plan then?”

Everyone was confused, but Sansa asked the question. “Plan for what?”

“For Hardyng and Baratheon. They still said shit to you, Sans. They don’t get to walk away from this.”

“Theon, that’s sweet, but no. You guys already took care of that this morning. It's why we're all here, remember?” She looked at everyone in the room, “Don’t make things worse, please?”

“Wait,” Arya furrowed her brows at Sansa, “So how did they even know what happened, Sansa? I can’t figure it out.” Everyone looked to Sansa for answers, not even sure if she had them.

“Ah well,” Sansa sighed, “Maddy 'the Gossip' told everyone.”

“Maddy?”

“Yeah, she babysits Robin sometimes, remember? I’m guessing after Aunt Lysa and Robin went back home, she was brought on again and nosed the secret from him.”

“That _bitch.”_

“Can you take care of her Arya, I can’t hit a girl.”

Ignoring Arya’s nod, Sansa shot a disapproving look at Theon. “No one is hitting anyone!”

“How do you know it was her?” Jon questioned, “I know she’s a big gossip, but she’s usually pretty good at not getting caught at being the source.”

Sansa snorted. “Myranda texted me on our way home.”

Theon perked up. “Myranda? Myranda Royce? The one with the-” he made an obscene gesture with his hands over his chest.

Bran grimaced. “Theon, you’re a disgusting pig.”

“Seconded,” Sansa rolled her eyes. “But yeah. She texted me and was worried. I told her very little and that I’d explain later, and she promised she and Mya would handle Maddy and the others. Apparently they’ve enlisted Loras and Margie’s help.”

Robb snorted. “Leave it to the Tyrell’s to socially destroy anyone. Maddy doesn’t stand a chance. Whatever rumors _might’ve_ started will probably be quelled by now.”

Jon nodded, “Yeah and there’s probably a new one in its place.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and no one said anything for a while. It wasn’t until Theon cleared his throat did the silence break.

“Well, this was an eventful day. Really wasn’t expecting to… learn so much.”

“What the fuck did you even learn, Theon?” Arya looked at him skeptically. He shrugged.

“I dunno. Learned that I guess we don’t all know each other as well as we thought we did. Or should. Learned that we need to talk to each other more often.”

Bran smiled softly at him. “Yeah, and that we can’t coast on our past history and rely on it to tell us who we are now.” Everyone smiled. The Pack got stronger today, and they all felt it.

“Well,” Sansa smirked mischievously, “I know what _Robb_ learned today.”

Robb leaned back in confusion. “And what did I learn?”

“That pulling out is not protection.” 

Everyone erupted with laughter at the expense of the eldest Stark, who took it with grace. “Yes yes yes, we’re all learning _so_ much today. Jon and Sansa like each other, Theon's a pig, and Arya apparently is in love with Gendry.” He turned to his little brother. “Thank the gods I still have you Bran.” Bran suddenly looked guilty and Robb looked alarmed. “No,” he whispered, “Bran, please.” Robb’s voice cracked.

“I have a confession to make.” 

Sansa thought she had an idea of what her little brother was about to say, but what came out of his mouth next was not at all what she was expecting.

“I actually wasn’t suspended.”

“What!?” Arya never looked so shocked.

“Yeah… I was just on my way back from the loo. You know how the handicap stall is better in the office? And I dunno, I just saw you all there and I was already bored in class and I didn’t want to miss out on whatever was going on. So, I just kinda… joined you.”

Theon stared incredulously at Bran, “And Mordane just let you come home with us?”

Bran shrugged. “I guess? We definitely made eye contact. But she kinda just rolled her eyes at me and let me be on my way.” When no one said anything, Bran just grinned. And that grin was like a catalyst to a waterfall of giggles.

“Bran, what the fuck.”

“How are you supposed to explain this to Mum?”

“So, what’s the punishment for skiving class for a nonexistent suspension?”

 _“Is_ there one?”

“Mordane plays favourites, I _knew_ it.”

“That’s not the only secret.” Bran looked at Sansa knowingly.

“Aw no, Bran, don’t!” Despite her protests, she was smiling. Everyone else looked between the two in confusion. Bran, not really knowing how to explain, turned over and pulled something out of the bag that was hanging off his chair. 

“Is that… is that a phone?” 

Jon peered closer at the object in his hands. “Wait a minute, that’s Sansa’s old phone.”

Sansa smiled guiltily. “Yeah, remember the upgrade I had a while back? I gave Bran my old phone.”

“What?” Arya looked insulted, “That old phone is still in better condition than mine, and Bran’s phone works perfectly fine. Why didn’t I get it?”

“Well for one, Bran’s _nice_ to me,” Sansa looked at her sister pointedly, who conceded. “Besides, your phone only looks like that because you’re awful at taking care of your things.”

“Okay wait,” Theon said, “What’s the secret? That you have two phones? Not that exciting, mate.”

After sharing another look with Sansa, who reluctantly nodded in agreement, Bran tapped a few things on the phone and turned it around for everyone to see. 

“Is that- is that what I think it is?” Robb strangled out. 

On the screen showed four panels. Each one a different part of their home. Bran reached over and touched the screen, moving to four different panels and then zooming in on the camera that was directed at the door to the parlour.

“What the fuck, Bran?” Theon said. “You’ve had access to the cameras this whole time?”

“That’s not all.” Bran pointed to the door and everyone turned and saw that Sansa had moved under the doorframe. She waved her arm obnoxiously around in the hallway. When they turned back to the phone, the camera didn’t show Sansa at all.

Jon laughed. “You don’t just have access, you bloody well _hacked_ it!”

They heard Arya suck in a breath. “...Are you telling me. I’ve been crawling around the floor. For nothing?” she whispered dangerously.

Bran pursed his lips. “You’ll make a great assassin?” he offered. 

“Aw, don’t be mad at Bran,” Sansa walked to Arya and ruffled her hair, “you were so proud at being able to avoid the cameras, we didn’t want to ruin it for you.” 

“But it wasn’t just today! You’ve been able to do this for _how long_ now? And you didn’t bother sharing with the rest of the class?”

“Well,” Bran said slowly, “there are things about being able to see through the cameras that I didn’t want to share.”

Robb gulped. “Like what?”

“Cameras are in the hallways only, Robb,” Sansa rolled her eyes, “Don’t be gross.”

Giving his brother one last grimace, Bran continued, “Yeah, no. I meant things like seeing Theon lying face down on the floor for a few minutes because he tripped and didn’t feel like getting up.”

Everyone snorted at that. Except Theon, who was sputtering at Bran. “I felt defeated, okay?!” He turned to Robb and shook his head in disappointment. “You’ve lost your title.” And at Robb’s bewildered look, he clarified. “Bran is now Big Brother.” Jon rolled his eyes at the bad reference.

“Wait wait wait!” Arya suddenly had a thought. “So I was right earlier! You were hiding something. You two turned off the cameras or whatever, didn’t you? When you stashed something in your bag!”

Sansa and Bran smiled sheepishly. 

“Guilty.”

“I knew it.” She shook her head. But despite being annoyed at her siblings, Arya was still quite impressed. She knew Bran was smart, but hacking into their parents’ security system? And replacing it with fake footage? _Ingenious._

After chuckling a bit more at Arya and listening to Bran explain to everyone else how he was able to get into the system and hack it, Sansa asked a question that had been on her mind since her reveal.

“So, where do we go from here? Now what?” Her therapist told her communication was one of the first steps in healing, but Sansa didn’t know what came next. She rarely ever got that far. Arya stood up and walked to the old record player sitting in the corner of the room. She picked a vinyl from the shelf and placed it on. With the needle still hovering over the disk, she turned around and smiled at Bran.

“Now?” She dropped the needle. “We have dance montage.”

“You _did_ watch the Breakfast Club!” He clapped as the fiddle intro began to play in the Dexys Midnight Runners song. Arya shimmied over to Bran, grabbing his hands and dancing with her little brother. Theon whooped and started clapping enthusiastically along to the beat of the song. Robb saw Jon’s eyes sparkle as he watched Sansa nodding her head along to the music and smiling with her younger siblings and rolled his eyes. He walked over and grabbed his sister’s arms. 

“Come on, Eileen!” he shouted with the music. He spun her in circles until she was laughing. He spun her and spun her until he spun her directly into Jon’s arms. Breathless and her hands on his shoulders, Sansa couldn’t help but smile. And that smile was the most radiant thing Jon had ever seen. So he grabbed her hand and held her waist and danced. And so they all danced and smiled and laughed. It was the most carefree any of them had felt in a long time, and it was fun. So fun, they didn’t hear the front door open and forgot that Sansa didn't close the parlour door earlier. 

When Jon twirled her around to face the door to the front hallway, she gasped. “Mum! Dad!”

Everyone froze in their spots. Something told them that dancing in the parlour wasn’t what Catelyn had in mind as a punishment for her kids. But she wasn’t frowning. She was smiling softly at her children. They were so happy. Especially Sansa. Her daughter’s exuberant expression filled an ache in Catelyn’s heart. It was something she wasn’t sure she’d ever see again. As the music picked up tempo again, Ned Stark turned to his wife and held out a hand.

“Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye-aye!” He sang along with the music and his wife laughed. The music got louder and faster and the parents joined their children in the festivities. Robb grabbed Rickon’s hand and Rickon grabbed Theon’s and the boys circled around Bran and Arya. 

Sansa smiled at everyone dancing around her and then looked at Jon. Even if she was nervous about what would come next, Sansa looked forward to whatever the future may hold now. Her relationship with Arya was mended. Her relationships with her brothers were stronger. And her newfound relationship with Jon? It excited her. She didn’t feel constricted anymore. It was like she could breathe again. And when Jon looked at her, it was like he knew exactly what she was feeling. He let go of her hand and placed it behind her head. Jon leaned in and gave Sansa a delicate kiss on her forehead. A kiss that was filled with sweetness. With love. With promise. 

When the song ended, Cat announced that it was time to prepare dinner. She turned to Sansa, habit making her expect her eldest to help in the kitchen, but Arya spoke up.

“How about I help you today, Mum?” She looped her hands around her mother’s elbow. “Sansa’s busy dancing. _So_ irresponsible.” She rolled her eyes good naturedly, “I’m very handy in the kitchen you know?”

Cat smiled at her daughter and cupped the hand around her arm. “Of _course_ you are sweetling. I would love that.”

“Wait, me too!” Bran called out. Catelyn turned to wait for her son and Arya went ahead to the kitchen. Catelyn brushed her boy’s hair out of the way and rolled him to the hallway, leaving everyone else in the parlour.

“You know Bran,” Cat said conversationally, “I had the most interesting call from Mordane earlier.” Bran whipped his head up and looked at his mother like a deer caught in the headlights. She laughed. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” When he relaxed in chair, his mother struck again. “So, I assume I’ll be needing to change the passwords for the security system? Again?”

Bran peered up at his mother. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” _Ah, he’s testing me. Alright, I’ll play._ Catelyn smirked at her son. 

“What? You didn’t think I’d notice the footage hadn’t changed at all for nearly six hours? You’re clever, Bran, but you’re still fourteen. And there’s a thing called an override code. ”

“Um,” he looked guiltily up at her, “Oops?” Catelyn grinned at her son. 

“I won’t tell if you won't,” she repeated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, we're at the end!
> 
> i have a few snippets left that didn't really fit in with the story, might post it as part of a series if i ever get around to polishing them up😅 if you're interested, feel free to sub to the series!  
> also if you haven't heard the song "Come on Eileen" .... well i highly recommend! it's such a fun song!
> 
> to all you lovelies who commented, left kudos, and read: thank you SO much for spending your time on my story, i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
